Sacrifice
by Amylou
Summary: When Sam is attacked and kidnapped by an ancient and powerful demon the brothers world shatters around them. Can Dean rescue Sam before he is lost forever? Limp!Sam Tortured!Sam angst!Dean Guilt!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

**General info: set towards the end of season one so Papa Winchester is still alive….yay!**

Before he could even realise that it was happening the blade sliced its way through his shoulder. His body lurched forward slightly causing the knife to go in deeper. Strong arms wrapped around his middle holding him in place as his attacker withdrew the knife. Sam gazed up at the woman in front of him she was quite attractive slim, dark hair, nice facial features she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the black soulless eyes.

She walked over to a near by trash can and placed the knife on top. She slowly sauntered back were Sam was been held up by her demonic boyfriend, she grabbed him by his hair forcing him to look at her. Her other hand was on his injured shoulder she savagely pressed her thumb into the gapping wound causing Sam to grunt. Her face lit up with joy at the pain yes was inflicting on Sam. He did his best to stifle a scream as she pressed the wound a second time, more and more blood pumped out of the wound and he started to feel light headed.

_Today is just getting better and better_ he thought bitterly. It really had been a god awful day. Him and Dean had a huge argument this morning, things had been tense all week each getting more and more on the others nerve until it had finally blew up this morning with each saying extremely harsh words to the other and him storming. He had automatically regretted what he had said but he had just needed to cool down and give Dean the same opportunity. _Oh god how did everything get so messed up?_

He struggled against the hands holding him up the man's grip tightened around him. She ran her hand up his chest in a almost loving gesture outlining the muscles hidden underneath the fabric of his shirt. In a last ditch attempt to escape he threw his head back, he smiled to himself as he heard the man's nose break with a satisfying crunch. At the same time he lifted his legs up and kicked her in the middle making her stumble and fall backwards.

He pulled himself out of the man's grip and ran towards the opening of the alley one hand on his bleeding shoulder and the other fumbling inside his pocket for his phone.

He felt something pull at the back of his shirt pulling him away from sanctuary. He was pushed into the wall by the guy who proceeded to slam his fists repeatedly into his face. Each blow caused white hot bursts of pain to flow through his skull. He let out a small whimper as his nose shattered from a particularly brutal hit. He could feel the bricks behind his head get wet as his head bounced of it from the impact of the punches. He let out a shallow cough as blood filled his mouth.

The women came up beside and halted the mans punches. She grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips.

She lent forward and licked Sam's bruised and swollen face. Sam flinched in disgust as he tried to get away.

"God you taste good boy so sweet and full of power"

She smiled at guy who walked over to retrieve the knife for her. For the first time Sam was able to get a good look at the second guy even if it was through blurred pain filled vision. He was fairly tall about the same age as her around 25 and look like your typical meat head.

"Well I guess this is it Sammy boy" She said her voice laced with mock concern.

She used the knife to cut away his shirt. Sam struggled and tried to push away from her. The guy knelt by his head and held his arms down. Between the two he was pinned down and completely powerless.

He looked at her hand and the knife. The blade was long and had a savage serrated edge to it from what he could see of the handle it was wooden and had strange symbols carved into it.

"It's been fun" she said while the other laughed down at him. She slowly lowered the blade down to the flat plane of his stomach teasing him with it. She moved the knife to above his heart and drew the blade across his skin. He winced as the blade began biting into his skin. She continued to carve into his skin he was able to glance down at his stomach and noticed that she was mimicking the symbol from the handle of his knife. He screamed as she tore pieces of flesh away. When she was finished she handed the knife to the guy.

She placed both hands on the wound and began to mummer something. Suddenly new waves of pain erupted into his chest. He couldn't contain his scream and his back arched as the pain shot through his body. The pain was immense he let out another scream of pure agony and closed his eyes fighting back tears.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that they where both gone. He lay there gasping for breath and clutching his wounded shoulder, he pressed his hand harder to the site in a desperate bid to stop the blood gushing from it. His head was pounding and every movement caused a new stab of pain to jolt through his head and chest. _Oh god _he thought _Dean where are you?_

He turned onto his side and spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay conscious but he knew by giving in he would certainly bleed out. _No can't die, have to see dean. _Suddenly remembering his phone he reached inside his pocket and pulled it out. He fumbled with it as the blood from his hands made the buttons slippery he managed to find the autodial key and waited.

"Hello" said Dean familiar voice.

Sam tried to answer but the sound that came out was more of a whimper.

"Sam! What wrong? Where are you?"

"De… Dean he..l..p" Sam said with the remains of his strength the phone slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground by his head.

"Sam where are you!"

"Dean" he mumbled again as his body began to shake. "Didn't see ...behind me ..knife..ohh god Dean it hurts so bad"

"It going to be ok, Sam tell me where you are" Sam could hear the mix of panic and fear that laced his brother's voice.

"Alley way…. near…" his voice broke off as blackness encased his vision and the blissful darkness claimed him.

"SAMMY!"

**Hi guys thanks for reading, next chapters will be longer. ****Reviews are greatly appreciated and will speed up the posting of the next chapter **

**Also I'm English so I have no idea what town this is set in. So if anybody would like me to set it in their home town let me know, and if your town has a tourist website where I can do a bit of background reading even better. So suggestions please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

**Thanks to Spuffyshipper for naming the town and everybody for their kind reviews.**

Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles where turning white. He had no idea were Sam was, all he knew that his little brother was laying injured and unconscious alone in an alley way somewhere. He had been driving up and down the town for the last 10 minutes trying to find him. They had arrived in Gettysburg Pennsylvania about a week ago for a salt and burn so he knew the town fairly well.

He slowed down when he approached an alleyway it was pretty much clear and deserted. He sped up and turned a street corner panic filling him as he saw the flashing lights of an ambulance parked at the entrance to an alley.

Flashback:

_Dean lay on the faded floral bedspread in their motel room. He kept replaying their argument through his head. God I'm an Idiot he thought running his hand over his stubble. He had even gone as far as calling him a selfish brat; what he wouldn't give to take the words back to remove the hurt from his brother's eyes._

_He heard the familiar chimes of his phone he reached it glancing at the display he answered it._

"_Hello" he answered in a flat tone of voice waiting for either an apology or an insult from his brother. He waited anxiously for a reply but on heard short pained breathes on the other end. A wave of panic hit him when he heard a whimper on the other end._

"_Sam! What wrong? Where are you?" He almost shouted _

"_De… Dean he..l..p" Dean's heart clenched when he heard his brother weak plea._

"_Sam where are you!" He said as calmly as possible trying to coax the information out of Sam._

"_Dean" Sam mumbled again, the next words he heard destroyed all sense of calm in his body and left pure fear in its absence _

"_Didn't see ... behind me ...knife ... ohh god Dean it hurts so bad"_

"_It going to be ok, Sam tell me where you are" _

"_Alley way…. near…" he heard the phone being dropped to the floor and Sam gasps as he struggled to breath._

"_SAMMY!" He yelled desperately in the vain hope that Sam would respond._

He kept the phone pressed up against his ear refusing to disconnect the call as it was now the only link he had to Sam.

Pain and confusion flooded his senses as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could feel drops of raining hitting and pelting his skin searing into his wounds. His hand reached across his body and traced the lines carved into his chest causing his breath to hitch. The pain causing his vision to go hazy again; he tried to focus on the pain and staying awake knowing that it was his only chance of survival. He could hear faint voices calling out to him and pressure being applied to his shoulder. For the first time all night he felt hope.

He managed to open his eyes slightly expecting to see down above him pretending to whine about having to save him yet again, he was disappointed to see a woman standing over him. In the back of his mind he could hear her asking him his name but he was unable to find the strength to answer her. He heard the familiar rumble of an engine relief rushed through his body before he once again blacked out.

Dean quickly parked and climbed out and raced into the alley. He quickly made a mental note of the two paramedics and a young couple standing to one side.

"Sammy!" He yelled out and knelt by his brother, trying to inspect the damage but was pushed away by the male paramedic.

"Sir you need to stand back" Dean chose to ignore him.

"Sir you know this man?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yeah he's my brother"

"What's his name sir?"

"Sam Walters" He said quickly remembering the name on their new insurance card.

"Ok sir you need to stand back and let us help your brother"

"What's wrong with him, what happened to him?"

"He's got a stab wound to his shoulder and some flesh wounds to his chest; we will know more once we have reached the hospital"

Dean reached for some blood stained gauze that was covering Sam's chest. When he saw the mess that was know Sam chest he fought back the bile that was rising in his throat. He was over come with anger when he saw the thick bloody symbol that had been carved into his brother's delicate flesh. He made a silent vow that he would find the son of a bitch responsible and send it back to hell in the most painful way possible. Dean finally allowed himself to be pushed to one side as they started to load Sam into the ambulance.

"Sir you are going to have to follow us there isn't enough room inside your going to have to follow us in your own car" Dean looked at her in despair trying to convince her to let him be with Sam she threw him an apologetic look and closed the ambulance doors.

He ran back to the impala and waited for them to pull off and followed, wishing that he knew what was going on inside. As he drove he replayed the day's events in his head praying for any kind of clue of who had done this. He kept his mind focused so that the panic, fear and concern at the back of his mind wouldn't completely devour him.

However his mind just kept flashing back to Sam there laying in a dark dingy alley way, god knows how long he had been there alone before phoning him before being found. He couldn't get the image of his wounded shoulder, he hadn't got a good look at it but experience had told him that it was a stab wound. It was the symbols that had been sliced in Sam skin that set his blood on fire with pure rage. It was diamond shaped with lines cut into the middle of it outside the gash there was four dime sized chunks of flesh had been carved out.

They finally reached the doors to the ER he parked the impala haphazardly to the side out of the way of any incoming vehicles and ran after Sam's gurney. He heard them shout out Sam's medical details and condition over to the Doctors before being handed into their care. He tried to keep track of what they were saying but to him it just sounded like mumbo jumbo. He followed them through the ER holding onto the sides of the gurney mumbling to Sam that everything was going to be alright.

"Sir you have to wait out here" said a nurse as they approached a set of double doors.

"No please he's my little brother I have to be there with him" He tried to give her his patented Winchester charm smile but unfortunately she seemed to be the only woman in existence that was immune.

"Sorry hospital policy" With that she joined the doctors inside.

He lent against the glass window as he watched them work on Sam. The room seemed so busy and crowed as people moved around tending to him. He grimaced as they put a breathing tube down his throat and injected drugs into him. He saw a bag of blood being hooked up to his IV. Sam was surrounded by machines, tubes and wiring which seemed to dwarf his tall frame. He felt guilty that he couldn't be in there helping Sam holding his hand and doing all the things that only a big brother could.

Time seemed to slow down as he watched them work stabilizing him. His own heart stooped in his chest as he heard the words he had feared the most.

"He's stopped breathing!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Please review! More reviews the limper Sam gets! I also need a new beta any volunteers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

**Thanks to everybody for there reviews for the last chapter**

"He's not breathing!"

"Incubate him"

"What's his BP?"

Dean watched his forehead pushed up against the pane of glass as his brother died in front of him, tears started to form behind his eyes threatening to spill. He watched with a strange sort of detachment as the doctor began to shock Sam with the paddles.

"Charge to 300!" everybody stood back as the doctor placed the paddles on Sam chest causing his upper body to jerk off the table as he was shocked.

"No change charge to 350!"

Dean winced every time he saw Sam's fragile looking body lift of the table. _Come on breathe, just breathe, _He kept repeating this mantra again and again in his head, praying to see the strait line on the monitor to regain it kinks make that beautiful bleeping sound.

"Charge again to 350" Sam body once again jerked. The monitor still showed no change. The nurse next to Sam kept squeezing the bag connected to Sam's breathing tube whilst another injected a clear liquid into the back of his hand.

"Come on Sammy you can do it, please Sammy please don't leave me" Dean whispered, the glass in front of his mouth began to steam up from his breath.

"Charging….. clear!" The doctor once again pressed the paddles to Sam's chest his body jerked again.

"Beep….beep….beep….beep"

"We've got a pulse"

To Dean that bleeping sound was the most wonderful sound in the world. He gave a silent prayer of thanks to any gods that were listening, His brother was breathing and for that he was extremely thankful.

Now that Sam was breathing he could get back to worrying about that symbol which looked strangely familiar.

_Flashback:_

_A twelve year old Sam was sitting at a table in their grubby hotel room doing his home work__ whilst dean idly flicked through the channels waiting for their Dad to return from interview witnesses for their latest hunt._

"_oi geek boy what you doing?"_

_Sam just looked at him briefly and went back to his school work._

"_Sammy …Sammy"_

_Sam continued to blank him and opened a different text book and started reading. Dean picked an empty candy wrapper from the table rolled it up into a ball and flicked it at Sam's head.__ It made a satisfying thwack sound as it hit its mark._

"_What!"_

"_What you doing geek boy?"_

"_Homework Dean something you should be doing"_

"_nah"_

_Right then there was a tapping at the motel door. Dean indicated to Sam to stay put and grabbed the shotgun resting behind the door. Being careful not to break the salt lines round the door he slowly opened the door._

"_Hey Dean" Said john as he brushed passed him as he entered._

"_You ok Dad?" Sam asked. _

"_Yeah I'm good" He looked tired and worn_

"_Any idea what killed that kid?" Something was wrong with his dad Dean could always tell._

"_I have a few leads, I'm going to grab a shower" He stood up and dropped his journal on the table. "Have you fixed yours and Sam's dinner?"_

"_Yeah Dad"_

"_Good" He walked into the small bathroom and closed the door._

"_Hey Sam you want a drink?"_

"_Is there any soda left?"_

"_Think so" he walked over to the small motel fridge and picked out two bottles. He walked back to Sam accidentally knocking the table causing the journal to fall to the floor. He bent down to pick it up noticing that a photograph had fallen out, it was a picture of a boy his skin had a grey hue and his eyes where open and completely lifeless. On the boys chest a strange diamond shaped symbol had been carved._

Dean was pacing up and down the hall waiting for news. He had flirted, begged and bribed all the nurses trying to find out about his condition but all they kept telling him was that a doctor would be out soon to see him. He had been there for 3 hours and still nobody was telling him anything.

"Family of Sam Walters?"

"Yeah that's me I'm his brother Dean, Is he ok?"

"He's got a deep stab wound to his right shoulder which has caused some muscle damage, which should heel completely with a course of physiotherapy. He also has deep lacerations to his chest some of which may require a skin graph"

"So is he going to be ok? Why did his heart stop beating earlier?" Dean interrupted so far Sam injuries hadn't sounded serious enough to have caused it.

"Your brother had lost a lot of blood which caused his body to go into shock and that's why his heart had stopped beating, we got it started and we don't think he will suffer any long term effect for it"

"So he's going to be ok then?"

"at this point in time we cannot be certain, your brother has developed a serious infection in his chest wound, We have put him on a course of strong antibiotics and are monitoring him closely"

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly" The doctor indicated from him to follow as he showed him to Sam's room.

To say that Dean was shocked at the state of his little brother would have been an understatement. Sam lay on the bed completely motionless looking bruised and battered. Both his injured shoulder and chest were covered in gauze, blood had seeped the one on his chest the red a stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. There was also a breathing tube protruding from his mouth a reminder that he couldn't even do this simple task by himself.

Dean gingerly opened the door and walked in; he quickly made his way to Sam's side and plonked himself down in a nearby chair. He reached for Sam's hand being careful of the tubes sticking out of the back of it. He looked so young and helpless laying there, he tenderly reached up and brushed some stray hairs out the way shocked at the heat coming off his little brother. He sat there in total silence for a while a whirlwind of emotions cursing through his veins.

"Hey little brother you planning on waking up any time soon?"

Dean wasn't surprised when Sam remained unresponsive; he grasped Sam's hand harder and lowered his head slightly.

"About what I said earlier Sam I'm really sorry" he paused carefully choosing his next words.

"I'm sorry I called you a selfish brat Sam, if I hadn't started that stupid argument if I hadn't been so bloody pig headed this wouldn't have happened to you" he waved at the at his bloody chest.

"You have to fight this stupid fever and get better so we can kill the son of a bitch that did this to you" He glanced at his watch 04.26am he felt physically and emotionally exhausted.

He rested his head on the side of Sam's bed and briefly closed his eyes. He was woken by a slight squeeze of his hand he sat up a glanced at Sam whose eyes where open and was staring at Dean.

"Hey Sammy"

Sam tried to speech but found that he couldn't his free hand reached for the breathing tube in his mouth and began to struggle against it.

"Sammy calm down dude its there to help you breath, you gave us quite a scare earlier" He began to calm down and relaxed in front of deans eyes.

"I'll get a doctor and maybe they can do something about that tube" He stood up and began to walk to the door.

He felt a cold chill and the hairs on the back of neck rose. He paused and glanced around the room doing a quick search for any potential danger. Seeing none he put the strange feeling down to an open window and went in search for Sam doctor.

When he approached the nurse station he had a strange feeling in his gut he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly the lights in the corridor started to flicker then all the lights went out. He heard the alarmed cries of the nurses of the patients about 2 seconds later the lights came back on as if nothing had happened.

He ran back towards Sam's room to find an empty bed.

**Another cliff hanger I'm afraid. Thanks for reading please click that lovely purple button and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them just borrowing them for a little bit, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

_Previously:_

_When he approached the nurse station he had a strange feeling in his gut he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly the lights in the corridor started to flicker then all the lights went out. He heard the alarmed cries of the nurses of the patients about 2 seconds later the lights came back on as if nothing had happened._

_He ran back towards Sam's room to find an empty bed_

Dean stood there staring at Sam's room completely dumbstruck, tubes and wires hung uselessly around the now vacant bed. He felt the panic form in side his chest threatening to consume him.

"Sammy!?!" He yelled out desperately.

He ran into the adjoining bathroom in the vain hope that he was in there, he scanned the two rooms for Sam and any sign of the thing that took him. He went to the window and noticed a greyish powder on the sill. He dabbed it with his fingers and smelt it _sulphur._

_How__ could I have been so stupid? _He berated himself, he had felt something was wrong before he left the room but he had ignored it _idiot something had taken Sam and it was completely his fault, he should of never left the room._

He got out his cell from his pocket and pressed autodial.

_Flashback:_

"_How come Sam is not with us Dad?" Dean said keeping his voice low as to not alert the creature that they were hunting._

"_Like I said earlier Dean this hunt is too dangerous and Sam's to inexperienced" dean look at him suspiciously John had been giving vague and fixed answers to why Sam couldn't come with them. His Dad wasn't being completely truthful to him he could tell._

"_Ohh ok then"__ He didn't see the point in pushing the matter he recognised the tone of his fathers voice._

_His father hadn't really given him many details about what they were hunting, all that he had been told was that it was a two man job and that they were against some low level demons and that there might be hostages._

_They had been walking through an overgrown forest for the last few hours but still no sign of the demons or the hostages._

"_Dean" __John said quietly as the approached a clearing in the woods. They both hid partially behind some trees as they evaluated the situation in front of them._

_There were two men standing in a stone circle in between them was a teenage girl tied to some kind of alter, from their distance the couldn't get a good enough look of her to tell whether or not she was still alive. _

_John pointed to himself and then to them man standing closest to him then at Dean and the other man Dean nodded his agreement. The quickly came out of their hiding places and shot their assigned targets. _

_Dean quickly checked the men's pulses while John went to check on the girl on the alter._

"_Is she ok?" Dean said finally getting a good look at her. _

_She was about 17 years old__, long brown hair and fairly pretty. When he noticed her injuries he had to fight down the bile that was threatening to erupt from his stomach. She was completely naked the symbol from the boy in the photograph was carved into her chest; on her thighs the same symbol had been cut. At first he had though that she had been tied to the table but he was sadly mistaken, thin jagged looking knives had been thrust through her wrists pinning her to the table. _

"_Yeah barely" John said as he stroked some hair out of her face. Her breathes were slow and shallow. He pressed his finger to the pulse point on her neck it was shaky and erratic. Her skin was pale and she was surrounded by her own blood as it pooled from her wrists._

"_What's your name?" he asked in a gentle tone of voice._

"_Chloe…I'm going to die aren't I?" her voice quivered as she used the last of her energy._

"_Yes" he looked her in the eye and took off his jacket placing it over her naked body._

"_Did they finish the ceremony?" John shook his head._

"_Good" She closed her eyes and her gasps stopped._

Sam woke up feeling strange the firm mattress from the hospital had been replaced with stone from what he could tell he was on some sort of alter _great just great_ he thought. In the corners of the room there were a few candles which lit the room up in an eerie glow from what he could tell there were some symbol that bitch had carved into his chest.

He tried to get up found the he could not move, He strained his head to look at the cause he noticed two things firstly there was rope around his wrists legs and chest and secondly which was slightly more worrying was that his hospital scrub bottoms were missing and he was naked.

He groaned slightly Dean would have a field day with this when he found out. Where was he anyway? He tried to recount the events leading up to waking up here; the alleyway, Dean calling out his name, waking up in the hospital, Dean holding his hand as he struggled to speak. He had felt something wrong in that hospital room but couldn't speak due to the tube in his throat then Dean had left the room. The lights had gone out and he felt a sharp pain shoot its way through his body. The only small comfort he got was that Dean wasn't in the room when he was taken so at least he was ok.

He heard mumbling coming from behind he strained his head to look behind him, he could see the door and three figure a woman and two men he couldn't make out any of their faces but he did recognise her voice.

The group finished her conversion and she walked into the room while the others remained in the doorway. She made her way other to him hips swaying in a seductive manor as she did so.

"Hello Samuel" she said in a sultry voice.

"What are you?" Sam said shakily fixing his gaze to hers. She bent her head down to his and rested her cheek against the side of his face and stroke his chest with her hand.

"I'm many things to many people Sam, but to you I am master" She whispered into his ear, "And that is what you shall call me"

"Look lady there isn't a chance in hell that I will call you that"

"Oh Samuel you will call me master I can be extremely persuasive" she gently began kissing his jaw making her way down his neck causing Sam to groan in pleasure.

"I can make it fun" She made her way to his uninjured shoulder and bit down hard, Sam yelled out more from shock than pain.

"Just not fun for you" She said with laughter in her voice. She licked the blood coming from the newly inflicted wound.

"What do you want from me?"

"You will find out soon enough but first we shall have some fun" She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the lips he tried to jerk his face away be she held on forcing him to submit to the kiss.

"I'm bored, you bored?" Sam just ignored her.

"You know we can't play properly unless we have some toys" She walked out of his line of sight and returned with a knife one which he recognised from earlier. He tried to not let the fear show in his eyes.

She gently stroked his arm with the blade but not actually breaking the skin. With her free hand she ripped off the gauze from his shoulder and chest and threw them to the floor. She placed the bladed to the sewn up wound in his shoulder and cut the stitches she smiled as each stitch popped open he hissed in pain as his wound reopened.

"Now this is fun" She placed the knife by his head and used her phone to dig into the open wound Sam yelled out as pain flooded his senses.

She climbed up onto the table and straddled his hips; she placed her hands on his stomach and began to trace the outline of his six pack. She bent forward and put her mouth to his bleeding shoulder and drank the blood that was oozing from it. Sam struggled against his bonds trying to get away.

"Ohh I knew there was a reason I choose you your special I can taste it in your blood"

"What are you? … Some sort of vampire cult?" He asked looking round the room and the engravings.

"Vampire?!" She said angrily as she slapped him across his face "How dare you compare us to those bloodsucking vermin?"

"Well you do kinda have a thing for blood" He indicated to his shoulder with his head.

"We are not interested in any blood Samuel; we are only interested in special blood"

"Special blood?" Sam had a sinking suspicion what she meant by special.

"Powerful blood …. The blood of a physic"

"What makes you think I'm a physic?"

"We know who your are Samuel Winchester when know all about you and your family we've been watching you for years, we know all about your visions and your powers and that's just the tip of the iceberg"

"Watching us?"

"You actually thought old yellow eyes was the only demon interested in you?" Sam looked up at her in pure shock.

"You are very special _Sammy_ very special indeed"

"Jareth I am ready" the guy from the alleyway entered the room, in his hands he held a engraved black cup and a tarnished silver bowl which had the diamond symbol cut into it.

"Ready? Ready for what?" He tried not to let the panic show in his voice.

"To begin the ceremony"

thanks to:

Cookie6, MDarKspIrIt,sammygirl1963, RedDragen, friendly, .Apollo's Lady,  
Poaetpainter Dean's Celtic Pixie hundredandthree-xo mollieclarke HardyGurl94 Onthnis  
.Sandy Murray pmsdevil01 MadEva Draco-Hydra GotTheShining ephiny63 

And everybody else the has reviewed so far, keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them just borrowing them for a little bit, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Jareth I am ready" the guy from the alleyway entered the room, in his hands he held a engraved black cup and a tarnished silver bowl which had the diamond symbol cut into it._

"_Ready? Ready for what?" He tried not to let the panic show in his voice._

"_To begin the ceremony"_

"What ceremony?" Sam said trying to stay calm.

"The purification ceremony in preparation for the rising" She picked up the knife,

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, well not yet anyway we have much bigger plans for you" she pressed it hard into the top of his arm she dragged it slowly across his flesh, she watched in fascination as the blood seeped out.

Sam lay there keeping his eyes fixed on the cracked ceiling above him, trying to keep his stare stoic he didn't want to give her the stratification of seeing him in pain.

She repeated the process several times until he was left with four six inch long cuts on his arm. She handed the knife back to Jareth and placed her hands above and below the cuts, she smiled as she used her hands to pull the skin apart ripping the tender skin and making the cuts deeper.

Sam bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling out. Once she was satisfied with the new width and depth of the wounds she indicated for Jareth to give her the bowel she pressed it the new cuts filling it with his blood. She moved over to his over arm and started cutting, once she was finished she collected more blood in the bowl.

When the bowl was filled she handed it back to her companion and was handed the glass. She dipped her fingers into the glass into contents. Her fingers dripped with a black gooey liquid she pressed her soiled digits into the wounds on Sam's arms. As soon as he felt the black liquid enter him his blood felt as though it was on fire.

She bent her head down so that her chin rested on her chest and started to mumble something under her breath. Sam gasped as waves of pain began to wrack through his body and his mind went blank as pain flooded his senses. Her mumbles turned into chants, he struggled to make out the words but they were in a language he did not recognise.

His vision began to blur and swim as her chants got louder and louder, the pain seemed to emerge from the cuts on his arms through to the symbol cut into his chest then to his heart where it filled his body. He heard voices joining in with her chants and he screamed as the pain broke through his barriers.

If he could have made out her face he would have seen that she was smiling.

It had been six hours since he had last seen his brother lying on a hospital bed with a breathing tube stuck down his throat, nine hours since he had seen his brother dying and being shocked back to life, Ten hours since he had seen his brother's broken body lying in the middle of dirty alleyway blood oozing out of his battered form.

The whole hunt had been one huge disaster after another. He should have realised when he read the newspaper article it wasn't their kind of gig, Sam had tried to point it out to him on several occasions that it was just a simple murder nothing supernatural about it, but of course him being the idiot that he was had ignored his pain in the ass little brother and look where it had gotten him, Sam was now missing being cut up by some demonic son of a bitch.

Dean returned to their motel room after intimidating and threatening every doctor and nurse that had come into contact with his brother slipping in 'christo' at every opportunity.

So far he had no leads, all he knew that it that the attack on Sammy and that girl in the woods all those years ago were properly related. He was starting to panic know all he could see where flashes of that poor girls body lying on that alter how scared and vulnerable she looked with those damn symbols cut into her. _Is that was Sammy got in store for him? Was he going to be sliced up and butchered like a pig? No he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen._

He picked up his phone again and left another message on his dads answer phone, the first being a blow by blow account of what had happened, then went begging him for help and the last ones calling him every name under the sun for not replying and abandoning his son. So far he had left twelve messages but so far daddy dearest had not replied.

There was a loud knocking at the door, he grabbed his shotgun and cautiously opened it.

"Hey bobby" he said embracing the man in a hug, expecting that his Dad wouldn't return his call and had also called Bobby for help.

"You going to let me in or not?"

"ohh sorry man" He moved aside letting Bobby into the motel room.

"So what's the hell is going on then?"

Sam woke with a start; he forced his eyes to focus. The pain that had flooded his system earlier was now a bearable hum that went through his body. He glanced around he noticed that she was standing by his legs gently stoking a foot.

"See that's why I like you Samuel, most people when they go through the purification ritual don't wake up for a least half a day takes all the fun out of it"

"You bitch what did you do to me?"

"Tut tut, I don't think you have been listening"

"Purification? Purification for what?"

"Why can't give you to him like you where, you had to be cleansed, prepared over wise it would be blasphemous"

"Blasphemous to who?" he had to get an idea of what he was up against, he had to find some way of stalling their plans give Dean the time to come and get him.

"Our lord and master"

"Does this master have a name?"

"Yes but a human tongue is not allowed to speak"

"Ohh heaven forbid I offend someone that's slicing me up!" He shouted being tied naked to an alter, cut up and have weird stuff pored into his wounds was really eating away at his patience.

"You really shouldn't shout Samuel you're starting to sound like your brother"

"you leave my brother out of this!"

"Why _Sammy_ should I do that? We've been watching you Samuel and that little family of yours for years now, why know everything about you" She dragged her hand across his calves and up his thighs. When her hand reached the top of his thigh he shivered in revulsion and tried to move his leg away from her but couldn't because of the bindings around his ankle.

"You know were going to kill him right, he's going to come here trying to save his darling little brother and were going to kill him"

"Somehow I doubt that" Sam said with conviction in his voice.

"You seeing that's were your wrong we've been studying you we know you patterns we know how you think, he's going to come busting through that door guns blazing and were going to kill him, were going to gut him Sam I will personally make sure he will scream to his last breath, you thought earlier was painful? That is nothing to what I'm going to do to your brother. And you know what? It will be your fault, but that wouldn't be the first time somebody has died because of you is it?"

"You hurt him and I swear to God I will send you straight back to hell you bitch"

"Do you still hear her scream? Do you still see her on that ceiling begging for you to help her? Save her?" In truth he saw those images every time he went to sleep but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Shut up" He tried to keep his tone flat, trying not to rise to the bait.

"Why didn't you save her Samuel?" He continued to stare up at the ceiling refusing to meet her black gaze.

"Why Sam? We both knew you could, you had every opportunity to save that pretty blonde but you chose not to, you had those dreams weeks before it happened" He looked at her shocked.

"Like I said Sam we know everything about you, including how you murdered your girlfriend"

"I did not murder her!" However deep down their was a part of him that knew that thought he had.

"Yes you did Sam by ignoring those dreams of yours you might as well nailed her to the ceiling yourself and lit the match" She rested her hand on top of his hip.

"Not bad Samuel not bad at all" Up until know his nakedness had been more of an after thought he had much more pressing matters e.g. being tied to alter properly going to be sacrificed to a demon, But know he felt very exposed and uncomfortable as her black eyes analysed his prone form.

"He will be very pleased with you"

ok that's it for tonight will update soon as possible. As always all review are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them just borrowing them for a little bit, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Not bad Samuel not bad at all" Up until know his nakedness had been more of an after thought he had much more pressing matters e.g. being tied to alter properly going to be sacrificed to a demon, But now he felt very exposed and uncomfortable as her black eyes analyzed his prone form._

"_He will be very pleased with you"_

Dean was sitting on a floral couch sipping a cup of really bad coffee talking to the sister of a guy that was killed twenty years earlier.

"He had gone out drinking with some old college friends; they said that he had gotten lucky with some chick and gone home with her, that was the last time he was seen alive" She said tears welling up in her eyes even though it had happened a long time ago the pain of losing her brother was still as fresh as the day he disappeared.

"Any idea who she was?"

"His friends said that they had never seen her before, the police were never able to track her down" _huh how surprising, he_ thought_ they couldn't even find their asses with both hands._

"What she looked like?"

"If I remember correctly they said she was mid twenties, dark hair and a bit of a looker"

"Do you have the contact details of any of the guys that were with him the night he was taken?" He said trying to look as professional as possible.

"I have the number of one of them; it's been twenty years they've all moved away"

"Thanks ma'am I would be grateful for any information you are able to give me" She nodded and left the room to get the requested details. Whilst she was gone he noticed a set of photographs on top of a nearby dresser. The face of young man stared back at him his face innocent his eyes full of hope and promise unaware of the horrors that would soon befall him.

"Ok here you go" She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you, the newspaper said that he was found in a park" he asked slipping the paper into his pocket. He felt a connection to this broken woman in front of him, pity for her and fear for his own lost sibling.

"Yes a couple of days after he vanished, the police said it looked like some sort of ritual said that he bled to death" a tear slid down her cheek.

"How come you are investigating this it happened so long ago? Is it happening again?"

"We are investigating a series of disappearances that may be linked" it was close to the truth.

"So some poor person going to go through the same thing Mike went through?" She said as tear welled up in her eyes again.

"Not if I can help it ma'am" Dean said his voice full of conviction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He had been left alone again. A shiver ran through his body _god it's so cold in here they could at least give me a damn blanket surely whatever they were planning on doing to me doesn't involve me turning into a bloody popsicle!_

He futilely struggled against his bonds again. He was tired, every part of his body ached with exhaustion. His shoulder throbbed the wound had been opened and it was only a matter of time till in became infected, every time his body moved as he tried to free himself he felt as though he was being stabbed again. The various symbols that she had carved into his body stung, he could feel the weight of the liquid in his wounds threading through his system.

For the first time since this nightmare had begun he felt afraid. Not for himself but for Dean that bitches words from earlier kept coming back to haunt him.

'_we've been studying you we know you patterns we know how you think, he's going to come busting through that door guns blazing and were going to kill him'_

Her description of him seemed fairly accurate; a part of him hoped Dean wouldn't be able to find him he didn't think he could cope with another death on his head.

He heard the familiar clip clop of stilettos hitting the stone floor a shiver ran up his spine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you think it's the same thing?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it's the same, I looked it up in Dad's journal it defiantly the same symbol" Replied Dean, they were both in the impala following up a possible lead.

He had done some research before Bobby had arrived according to the old local newspaper there had been a similar death twenty years ago the brother of the woman he had interviewed earlier. His body had been found in a local beauty spot the newspaper had described as _scene from a gruesome blood thirsty horror flick _the man had disappeared after a night of drinking with friends had been kept for days whilst being tortured before finally being murdered in the middle of a park in some kind of ritual.

"Thing is what I don't get is this guy, girl and Sam what's the connection?" asked Bobby.

"I haven't got a clue there all where different ages and backgrounds there's no connection what's so ever the only pattern so far is that they seem to be ten years apart"

Going to this nature reserve was a long shot they both knew it but it was the only lead so far on finding Sam. It felt good doing something anything that would bring him one step further to finding Sam and killing the sons of bitches that had hurt him.

"Ok so this is it" Dean said pulling up near the side entrance to the park. They climbed out the car and grabbed a couple of shotguns, hunting knives, salt and various other items out of the trunk because to be quite honest they had no idea what to expect.

They heard a loud male scream which was coming from behind some trees and took off in that direction.

"Where is he?" Dean asked scanning the surrounding trees. Both their guards were up ready for danger.

"Ahhh!" The both turned towards the direction of the scream.

Dean felt a force hit his back his gun flew from his hand and landed on the grass. He tried to get up and grab it but felt a strong set of hands grabbing the back of his jacket pulling him up and away from it. He pulled himself away from the man grip and spun around and threw a punch at the stranger, noticing the man's already broken nose smiling as he realized Sam had properly originally broken it. The man screamed as blood gushed down his face.

The man was still clutching his broken nose as he threw a hard punch in the mans gut, he doubled over in pain as Dean grabbed him by his hair and brought it hard against his knee knocking him out, he watched as the guy crumpled to the floor.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticing that Bobby was fighting off his own attacker, it was then he noticed the third man hiding behind a tree about to aim a shot at Bobby. He quickly glanced around for his shot gun noticing that it was missing he took off in the direction of the man. Before the man had time to fire off a shot Dean had tackled him to the ground. Dean threw a series of punches into the man's face hearing the satisfying crunches as the bones in the man's face broke underneath his fists.

"Dean enough" Booby said putting a hand on his shoulder. He ceased his blows and looked down at the man's destroyed and bloodied face, he worked to steady his breathing and control the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. There was a mark showing just above the neck of his tee.

"Bobby look" he said as he pulled the neck down revealing the diamond symbol about four inches long tattooed on there.

"It's the same damn symbol they cut into Sam"

"Yeah the other two have it as well" Bobby pulled him up. The man let a small moan Bobby reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a flask of holly water and sprinkled into the man. They waited tentatively for a few moment waiting but nothing happened.

"He's human, he's not possessed" Dean said he was disappointed; Demons he could deal with humans were just crazy.

Bobby knelt down so that he was level with the man's head. He grabbed his face roughly forcing him to look up at him.

"What's your name kid?" He groaned and tried to look away but couldn't. due to Bobby's firm grip.

"Answer the man kid" Dean said doing his best to keep his voice level.

Bobby reached into the guys pocket and pulled out his wallet. He quickly sieved through it until he found the guys ID, _Rick Hammond. _He passed the ID up to Dean.

"So _Rick_ what the hell have you down with my brother!?" The man groaned he watched in dismay as Rick eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell unconscious.

"Damn it!"

"We might as well leave him Dean looks like the guys just a lackey, the one that grabbed you looks like he's in charge they seemed to take orders from him"

"Fine" Dean said whilst Bobby was climbing to his feet. They were about to leave him when Dean noticed the man's discarded gun on the ground. Without thinking he grabbed it a discharged a round into the guys leg.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note – Hope you all enjoyed, thought the story was over due some much needed Dean action, for those of you who have missed the Sammy torture don't fret more coming up in the next chapter.

Please use that lovely purple button and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

The dated motel room looked dark and foreboding, they had closed the curtains allowing no natural light in, instead two bedside table lamps where on bathing the room in there yellow artificial glow. In the centre of the room a man sat tied to a chair, blood dripping down his face from his broken nose and a dark purple bruise decorating his forehead.

"Can't I just hit him again?" Dean asked flexing his hands, he was anxious to wake their 'guest' up.

"No"

"Fine, how long has he been out anyway?" They had left the other two lying in the park they had made an anonymous call to the police; he would deal with the guys later after he knew that Sammy was safe.

"Couple of hours" Bobby got up off the bed and walked over to the kid, he looked the same age as Dean; he had some bruising on his face that couldn't have been caused by Dean.

"Hey kid wake up!" he yelled at him grabbing his shirt, Noticing the tattoos again that marked him he grabbed his haunting knife and cut off his shirt.

Dean swore as he saw the state of the guy's chest, On top of his breast bone was the now familiar diamond symbol tattooed in dark red ink, further down on his chest the symbol was in the form of a scar, a series of burns about half an inch thick where poking up just above his jeans on his upper arms there were four nasty looking scars.

"Dean these scars look ritualistic and old" The scars were white and were not the same pink shade as a fresh scar.

"So where dealing with some freaky ass demonic cult?"

"Yeah looks like it"

"Hey princess wake the hell up" Dean shouted at the man, he grabbed his nose between his thumb and finger and twisted it.

"Ahh!" the man woke from his slumber.

"Ahh that's better now you're going to tell me where the hell you have taken my brother" Dean kept his tone flat and serious looking him straight in the eye. The man choose to ignore him.

"Don't think you are listing to me, where the hell is Sam" He grabbed his nose again and savagely twisted causing a fresh wave of blood to flow down his face.

"Your too late, he has been chosen he belongs to us"

"Well you can go ahead un-choose him then!" Dead said struggling to keep his tone flat and calm.

"Why is Sam so important to you?" Bobby asked.

"He's the one we have been looking for"

"What do you want him for?" Dean said looking at him with pure hate in his eyes. The man started to smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Dean shouted finally losing his temper.

"You really don't know how important your brother is do you?"

"Ok then why don't you enlighten me then?" the man's smile grew.

"I have told you all you need to know" Deans closed fist flew into the man's face.

"You have told us nothing!" he shouted

"Did you ever wonder why we were there? Why we were there and your brother wasn't?" if it was even possible the man's smug grin grew even bigger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was standing just outside his line of sight, he could hear her breathing. His heart began to quicken in his chest, she was taunting him and he knew it he tried to calm pulse he would be damned if he would let her see her effect on him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing; he heard her footsteps walking away from him and closed the door behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a silent prayer of thanks that she left him alone this time.

He tried the bonds around his wrists again pulling with all the strength he could muster. The coarse ropes cut into his skin ripping away the skin underneath. Suddenly he felt the rope around his right wrist give a little.

"Finally" He muttered to himself.

He put all of his energy into freeing his right wrist. His jaw clenched as he pulled against his bindings. It started to loosen and he was able to pull his hand free damaging his skin further, he held it up to his face so he could get a good look at the damage done. A deep two inch welt wrapped around his wrist blood seeping from the wound.

His heart dropped when he heard the door open again and her stilettos hitting the concrete once more. This time she didn't hide in the shadows, she stopped by his head and bent down so that her face was mere inches away from his own.

"He's dead you know"

"what?!" he yelled this time fear laced his voice.

"Your brother Dean we killed him, we set a nice little trap and in he walked and my men killed him"

"No" his voice was shaky. Demons lie he kept repeating in his head Dean couldn't be dead he couldn't be.

"He screamed"

"No"

"Jareth stuck his knife into his stomach and gutted him"

"No!" He all but screamed at her, that bitch was grinning she was getting off on this, Demons lie Sam Demons lie.

"Would you like to see the knife that made your brother scream? The way that made him curse that he had a little brother he had to constantly have to save?" He heard to another set of footsteps approach and she was handed a bloody knife.

"This is the blade that ended your brother, If he didn't have to rescue you all the time he would be still alive, breathing and well" She held the blade up so that he could get a good look at the blood encrusted blade.

"Do you ever wonder what your families life would have been like if you hadn't existed? Dear old Mary would have had a wonderful, full and life happy, your father would have been able to have the life he had always dreamed of, he left the marines so that he wouldn't have to fight anymore so that he wouldn't have to kill any more. Such a simple dream really but you destroyed that didn't you" He felt tears prickle behind her eyes.

"The worse thing at all is what you did to your loving brother, Your dear self sacrificing brother. He could have had the perfect life, good job, wife and a family but he gave all that up for you didn't he" By know the tears were flowing freely down his face.

"He will never get to experience any of those things will he" She pressed the blade so that it rested against his nose.

"Will he!"

"No" he sobbed. She lay the blade on his chest.

"Ohh look what you have done here" She said grabbing his free wrist. "Someone was able to free their hand tut tut"

She cradled his hand in her and began to stroke it lovingly.

"I think somebody has been a naughty boy" She gripped his wrist with one had and grabbed a finger with the other and snapped it. He screamed and tried to pull his hand away from her punishing grip.

"Apologize!" She broke another finger.

"What no!"

"We are the only ones left that want you, and you try to escape from us!" She squeezed the broken digits he cried out in pain.

"Apologize!" She broke his middle finger, this time he was prepared for upcoming pain and was able to stop himself from crying out.

"Apologize!"

When she snapped his index finger he bit his lip so hard blood filled his mouth.

"Apologize!" She gripped his thumb and slowly began to pull it backwards.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" Anything to stop the mind numbing pain in his hand, what's the point in fighting her anymore? Deans dead because of me.

She smiled in her victory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby and Dean were standing around waiting for him to wake up again. The man's face was a mess; his eyes were swollen shut, split lip, shattered nose and various cuts adorning his face.

"I think he has had enough rest" Dean said grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it over the man in the chair.

The water had the desired effect as the man coughed and spluttered his way into consciousness.

"What?" The man mumbled confused.

"What do you want with my brother? What demonic son of bitch are you working for?" He slapped him across his face reopening his split lip.

"My Master" he mumbled.

"Ok so who's your master then?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before punching him hard.

'Deonte" he said looking Dean straight in the eye. Bobby grabbed Dean by his arm and pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Dean I've heard of Deonte" Bobby paused considering his next words carefully.

"Ok so spill"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Its time Samuel"

"Time? time for what?"

"To see if the master approves of you"

Jareth roughly grabbed his head as she poured the thick black liquid into his mouth, he tried to move away from his firm hold, but each movement of his head caused the mans blunt finger nails to dig deeper in his skin.

He tried to spit out the foul tasting liquid but his mouth was held shut.

"Swallow" She commanded. He tried to shake his head and push the liquid out of his mouth.

"Fine we will just have to do this the heard way then" She said pinching his nose.

He held the liquid in his mouth refusing to swallow; his lungs began to ache as the seconds drew on. The aching turned into burning until his body began to beg for much needed oxygen. The corners of his vision began to fade as he felt himself start to pass out his body betrayed him and he swallowed.

"That's a good boy" he barely heard her has he teetered in between consciousness.

"What the hell was that?"

"Blood of our lord"

"Demon blood" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, gag him"

"What why?" He said before a ball of fabric was stuffed into his mouth and secured with tape.

She began to chant and others that he had not seen before all men entered the room and stood around the alter. In each of their hands they held a black urn, the began to join in with her chanting. The words echoed off the stone walls magnifying the sound.

He recognised the words and their intent it was a summoning ritual. Unable to express his fear verbally his eyes widened and he fought against his retied bonds. The chanting grew and grew until he felt like his body was vibrating in time with their chants.

Whilst continuing her chant she placed her hand in the centre of the symbol on his chest. His body jerked as pain seemed to erupt in his chest his screams came out muffled.

He saw something in the corner of his eye, a dark black mist began to seep upwards through the cracks in the concrete floor towards him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note: thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter, I've tried to reply to most of them so if I have missed anybody out im really sorry. Next chapter should be up next week.

Don't forget to click that lovely purple review button.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

**General info: set towards the end of season one so Papa Winchester is still alive….yay!**

The thick black putrid smoke rose higher and higher until it was level with the alter. It slowly drifted across the surface of the cold stone and gently brushed against his ankle, instinctively he tried to jerk his leg away.

Her chants grew louder as she raised the knife against the wound in his chest not breaking the skin just resting the tip against him. His heart was pounding against his ribs as he watched the black mist move up his prone body.

He strained his head trying to see the door behind him praying that Sean would come in guns blazing to save him; His head was telling him that this couldn't happen but his heart was telling him differently. The smoke was inching higher up his legs almost tickling him.

The candles surrounding him began to flicker. He gasped in shock as the cloud reached his torso, heat was admitting from the entity scalding his skin as it brushed against him. It seemed to be drawn to the blade inching closer to it like a moth to a flame. He watched in a morbid fascination as it circled the blade. The blade was pushed further into his skin fresh blood oozing around the cold metal, sensing the blood it surrounded the knife using it to channel itself into the wound.

Sam tried to scream as it invaded his body, pain unlike anything he had ever felt before flooded his senses. Every muscle in his body tensed, his back arching as his body tried to escape the immense pain shooting through every nerve in his body. He felt its presence inside him, its evil seeping into every pore and cell in his body fighting for control over him.

It started to whisper to him telling him to let go to let it take control, encourage him to let it take control of his body that he would be free of all the pain and suffering if he only let go.

His fractured mind tried to fight against the evil invading his body. He tried to separate his mind from the overwhelming pain that seemed to envelop his whole body. His mind recalled the breathing techniques taught to him by his father to manage the pain. Once he was able to separate his mind from the pain he was able to focus his mind on the evil in inside him.

He pictured it in his minds eye and began to push against it trying to force it out the same way it came. It was almost as if he could see the sparks firing off in his brain as he used all of his strength against it. He could hear it hissing in protest as it was forced out of his body.

The black mist began to bleed out of him out of the cuts in his chest. When it had completely evacuated his body it circled angrily around him before disappearing back into the cracks in the floor.

He was exhausted physically and mentally from his ordeal, his mind began to shut down and he feel unconscious.

The others in the room stopped their chanting their faces portraying their shock that a mere human was able to overcome the power of their master.

Loud footsteps entered the room breaking the fragile silence; the men looked at this newcomer with fear in their eyes.

"Leave us!" the man ordered. They bowed their heads and quickly left the room.

"I thought you said that you had broken him Natasha?" The man said in a cold and level voice.

"I thought I had"

"Well obviously you haven't, he fought back he should not of had the will or the strength in which to do that!" This time his anger was clear in his tone.

"Give me one more day and I promise I will have him begging for death"

"You better or it will be your life as forfeit"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean stood silently in the dank motel bathroom processing the information Bobby had just told him.

"So let me get this straight this Demon …"

"Deonte" Bobby supplied.

"This demon Deonte can only rise once every twelve years when the stars and other mystical crap all happen to line up, so that he can escape from hell and possess a human and take control of his demonic army and destroy man kind?"

"pretty much, Deonte is no ordinary demon Dean he is one of the old ones one of the first demons to ever exist, the thing is even after all this time he still worshipped by cults all over the world trying to resurrect him trying to bring about the 'end of days'"

"Ok so why are they so interested in Sam? Why kill the others before him? Why not just possess one of them?"

"By the looks of it they have been trying to resurrect him before without success, because he's so old and so powerful a normal human body cannot physically cope with all that power and they just fizzle out and die and the demon is sent back to the pit"

"So why choose Sam? Is it because he's a physic"

"More than likely, the previous victims where probably all physic or had some sort of supernatural ability, but weren't powerful enough to house the demon"

"And Sam is powerful enough?"

"Maybe, It's the ritual that's got me worried Dean"

"What? Why? What are they going to do to him?"

"In order for him to be possessed he has to be in a certain state of mind"

"What" he really really did not like the sound of that and what it meant for Sam.

"This Demon gets off on despair it feeds on it"

"Despair? How?" The feeling of dread in his heart was almost overpowering him.

"Are you sure you want to know" Part of him just wanted to gloss over the truth, not to tell Dean but a part of him new that he had to, to prepare Dean for what was going to happen.

"Yes" Came Dean swift reply, he had to be strong for Sam after all the entire situation was his fault, he had to know what these bastards where going to do to his brother.

"They will probably torture him, cut those damn symbols into him. More importantly they will mess with his head make him believe stuff that's not real; play on his deepest fears and darkest emotions. They will make him weak; destroy his resolve to make him open for possession"

Dean's jaw was tightly clenched trying to control the emotions that raged within him. _No he wasn't going to let that happen to Sam he was going to stop them before it was too late and gut each and every one of them for hurting his brother._

"Any idea where they have taken him?" Came the cool and collected voice of Dean.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was jerked awake by the feeling of cool hands untying his wrists being gentle of the broken bones, the hands moved down to his biceps forcing him upright his barely used muscles protested against the movement.

He looked up at the face standing above him expecting to see Dean's face grinning down at him.

"Bobby?" He asked weakly his brain was still pounding from his almost possession. The older man smiled kindly down at him as he helped him to his feet pulling a blanket around his naked form.

"Bobby where's Dean?"

"Don't worry Dean I'm going to get you out of here" He said avoiding his eyes.

Something wasn't right he could feel it. "Bobby where is Dean?" He should be here, his big brother should be hear making smart ass remarks about him having to save him all the time in a bid to hide his fear and panic. That bitch couldn't be right she just couldn't.

Bobby was silent as he led him to the door. Bobby's silence was enough of an answer.

His legs almost gave out as Bobby's silent emission hit him.

"Ohh god no"

Bobby dragged him out of his prison his arms wrapped around his torso forcing through a corridor towards freedom, his arms hung limply by his sides every part of his body screaming in pain. Yet the pain barely bothered him his mind struggling to comprehend life without his brother.

They were nearing another door it was partly open sunlight shinning through the gaps like a beacon. Just as they were about to reach the door a hand grabbed him from behind pulling him away from freedom.

He was pushed to his knee and held there by two sets of strong hands and forced to watch as Bobby took hit after hit until he too feel to his knees.

"Sam I thought you had learnt by now what happens when you disobey your master!" Said Natasha.

She walked up to bobby and pulled out her knife.

"No please no" Sam begged as she slit his throat, he tried to block out the sounds of Bobby's wet filled gasps as he struggled to breath, he watched as Bobby lost the fight and slumped to the floor in front of him in a pool of his own blood.

Sam began to sob helpless as the pulled him to his feet and header back down the corridor towards the room with the alter. To his surprised they headed past the room and was thrust inside the room was completely dark and contained a heavy rooting smell.

"I don't think you have completely learnt your lesson yet Samuel" He was thrown to the ground his hands flew out to brace himself his hissed in pain as his broken fingers bent against his weight.

He heard a click as the light bulb above was turned on flooding the room in its artificial glow. At that moment in time he would have given anything for it to be turned back off as his eyes met Dean's cold dead ones staring back at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note: like always thanks to everybody that reviewed last time. Next chapter should be up next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

_Previously:_

_He heard a click as the light bulb above was turned on flooding the room in its artificial glow. At that moment in time he would have given anything for it to be turned back off as his eyes met Dean's cold dead ones staring back at him._

He heard the door clicked shut and the sound of a bolt sliding across as he was locked in with the corpse of his brother. He backed himself up into a corner eyes still fixed on Dean. The room stank of death and decay, blood stains littered the floor from its previous victims.

"Oh God" he mumbled to himself as he took in Deans injured form. His face was bruised, his shirt stained in blood, hand shaped bruises around his neck and his blood polled around his limp form. His open eyes glassed over staring at him accusingly.

"Oh god dean I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he sobbed; he repeated the words over and over until they became a soft mantra.

This is all his fault he thought to himself. Dean was dead; the cold hard truth of the matter was staring back at him. He wanted to go over to his brother take him in his arms and hold him, shake him and Dean to magically wake up and be ok and scald him for indulging in a chick flick moment. But he couldn't bring himself to go over to him after all it was because of him he was laying there. No he couldn't go over to him he didn't deserve to.

His tears flowed freely down his cheeks cutting a path through the dirt and blood on them. He drew his knees up to his chest shivering against the cold drawing the blanket around him closer. Another person dead because of him, another name join the already long list of names: Mom, Jess, Dean, Bobby. All dead because they had the misfortune of knowing him, had the misfortune of sharing the same DNA as him.

Despair, grief and self-doubt and over destructive emotions coursed through him destroying his delicate mind. He shivered again the stone walls giving of the cold January air. He went to draw the blanket tighter around him once more but stopped himself; he didn't deserve the comfort it offered. Dean was still lying in front of him bruised, beaten and stabbed. All caused by him trying to rescue him. Dean would never know warmth again and neither should he.

He slammed his head against the stone behind him in despair, wincing at the pain the vibrated through his skull. His sobs grew louder and louder until they shook his entire body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Natasha leant against the door her ear pressed up against it listening to the sounds coming from within drinking them in.

It had been so easy breaking the boy, pathetically easy; he wore his weakness so that whole world could see. The brothers were both the same their weakness being the other.

A bit of magic, a bit of illusion and he shattered into a million pieces. Sam was broken, she could of gone on for days torturing him, but he would of resisted under the hope that Dean would come and safe him. Showing him the bloodied knife hadn't worked he argued and hoped against what she was telling him. But showing him the 'body' of his brother, that he couldn't argue away. He couldn't deny the evidence in front of him.

She laughed softly to herself as she continued to listen to Sam's muffled sobs enjoying his torment. She turned away from the door as the man from earlier approached.

"Is he ready?" her superior asked.

"yes more than ready, he was surprisingly easy to break all I had to do is push the right buttons" she said trying to keep the glee out of her voice.

"good, what about his brother?"

"He won't be a problem sir"

"good, then the ritual will start at dawn"

"Yes master, what shall we do with him in the mean time?" She asked hopefully.

"Leave him in there with his Demons"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His body was cold and stiff, he didn't know how look he had been locked in this room. There were no windows or any kind of natural light source for him to gage the time from. He felt like he had been locked in there for days.

He had sat there unmoving staring at Deans pale body, tears no long flowed from his eyes they had long been spent up. He felt numb, his mind no longer able to process what happening to him.

He heard the door of the cell open but he didn't bother to look up.

"Hey Samuel, how you and your brother doing?" Natasha mocked "I hope you are finding your accommodation comfortable?" Noticing that her words barely registered with the youngest Winchester she knelt in front of him grasping his face in her hands.

"What's that matter _Sammy?"_ the sound of his nickname drew his attention to her.

"Can't face the consequences of your actions" he tried to pull his face from her grasp.

"Look at him Sam, look at his cold dead corpse, at least he's free now, free from an ungrateful brat of a brother like you. He suffered so much in his life, being forced to look after his brother all his life, sacrificing his childhood his future because of you"

"no" he mumbled back in response.

"You should have seen his face as we killed him, as we stabbed him, beat him, strangled him. He was cursing you Samuel, cursing god for forcing a brother upon him. You were nothing but a burden to him Samuel, something to look after and protect. He couldn't even trust you to look after yourself; you couldn't even do that could you?" She inched her face closer to his staring into his watery eyes.

"He died screaming in pain hating you!"

"No!" he yelled out, a fresh wave of sobs wrenching at his body.

"Are you at least sorry for what you have done? Are you" She stood up dragging him with her, pulling him towards Deans body with surprising strength she trew him to the ground so that he was touching his face with his own.

"Are you!" she demanded once again.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed.

"I don't think you are Sam"

"I'm sorry Dean I'm so sorry" he said louder this time.

"I don't think he can hear you in hell"

Sam kept mumbling his apologies, begging for forgiveness.

"Your pathetic Samuel, you know that? Not worthy of him"

She nodded towards her colleagues standing in the doorway "Take him to the alter"

They walked up to him each grabbing him under a shoulder; he barely noticed as he was too wrapped up in his guilt.

"I'm sorry Dean" he mumbled one last time as he was dragged out the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean and Bobby were speeding down the motorway. The gas pedal was pushed as far as it would go, silent prayers running through his head hopping to get to his brother before it was too late. By the sound of it his little brother for the last two days had been tortured physically and mentally and was about to be served up to some ancient son of a bitch who wanted to devour his soul and possess what was left. Strangely enough that did not sit to well with him.

"How long we got?"

"No long" he glanced at his watch again "about 10-15 minutes max"

If possible the Impala went faster down the deserted road.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam stared up at the familiar ceiling once more, he was once again bound to the alter. This time he did not try to fight his bonds, the thought of escape did not once enter his mind. Whatever they had planned for him he had coming, whatever painful thing they did to him he deserved.

Around him buzzed with activities as they prepared for the ritual. Candles were lit, symbols painted on to the wall, he was cut and his blood was collected. When they were finished with their preparations the men stood around the alter in a circle chanting and holding the glowing candles.

_vadum orior oriri ortus quod take is vitualamen eat suus animus _

_suus mos est pallens ,_

_suus mens est fragilis deante nos dico_

_ut nos have sumo suus evilness vadum orior oriri ortus quod,_

_orior oriri ortus suus mens has been no fragilis vobis suus_

_voluntarius suus evilness vadum_

_orior oriri ortus_

Natasha stood inside the circle in ceremonial robes holding the knife in both hands in front of her. Her voice broke out of the pattern of the men's chants and she stepped closer to him, her eyes were closed and her face a mask of pure bliss.

_vadum orior oriri ortus quod take is vitualamen eat suus animus _

_suus mos est pallens ,_

_suus mens est fragilis deante nos dico_

_ut nos have sumo suus evilness vadum orior oriri ortus quod,_

_orior oriri ortus suus mens has been no fragilis vobis suus_

_voluntarius suus evilness vadum_

_orior oriri ortus_

Small electric shocks began to shoot through his body, he welcomed the pain seeking the punishment it gave for his crimes. She raised the knife and placed it over the symbol on his chest. He voice grew until she was shouting.

_vadum orior oriri ortus quod take is vitualamen eat suus animus _

_suus mos est pallens ,_

_suus mens est fragilis deante nos dico_

_ut nos have sumo suus evilness vadum orior oriri ortus quod,_

_orior oriri ortus suus mens has been no fragilis vobis suus_

_voluntarius suus evilness vadum_

_orior oriri ortus_

The black cloud formed once again by his feet and climbed up his body sending a chill though him as it brushed against his skin. He felt the knife bite into his skin, the dark mist seemed to dance around the blade.

_vadum orior oriri ortus quod take is vitualamen eat suus animus _

_suus mos est pallens ,_

_suus mens est fragilis deante nos dico_

_ut nos have sumo suus evilness vadum orior oriri ortus quod,_

_orior oriri ortus suus mens has been no fragilis vobis suus_

_voluntarius suus evilness vadum_

_orior oriri ortus_

From behind he could hear noises and shouts behind him. The door flew open and some of the circle went to fight the newcomers. He strained his head to look above him and saw two familiar shapes fight against his captors. No it couldn't be him; his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Get the hell away from my brother you bitch!" he heard his brother shout at the woman.

He was dehydrated, he had to be hallucinating there was no way that could be his brother.

_vadum orior oriri ortus quod take is vitualamen eat suus animus _

_suus mos est pallens ,_

_suus mens est fragilis deante nos dico_

_ut nos have sumo suus evilness vadum orior oriri ortus quod,_

_orior oriri ortus suus mens has been no fragilis vobis suus_

_voluntarius suus evilness vadum_

_orior oriri ortus_

Suddenly the mist stopped dancing and used the blade as a conductor to enter his body. Before the abyss completely claimed him he heard his name being shouted out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next time:

"_No!" he screamed out as he watched the demon enter his brother's helpless body._

_Sam's screams echoed around the room. Dean slammed his knife into the chest of the nearest man and tried to reach the alter. Hands grabbed at him and he was pushed up against the wall. He watched as his brother's body jerked as the demon entered and took over his body._

"_Sammy!" he screamed out._

**Authors note: thanks for everybody patience it took a bit longer than normal to update, had a ton of uni work to do (programming yuck).**

**Reviews as ever are gratefully appreciated and will help in the speed of the next update, so go on push the button! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof.**

_Previously:_

_Suddenly the mist stopped dancing and used the blade as a conductor to enter his body. Before the abyss completely claimed him he heard his name being shouted out_

No!" he screamed out as he watched the demon enter his brother's helpless body.

Sam's screams echoed around the room. Dean slammed his knife into the chest of the nearest man as he tried to reach the alter. Hands grabbed at him and he was pushed up against the wall. He watched as his brother's body jerked as the demon entered and took over his body.

"Sammy!" he screamed out, pushing another man to the ground.

Sam's body was lying limp on the alter when he finally reached it, the woman still held the knife above Sam's chest.

"Get away from him you bitch" he yelled leveling his gun at her head.

"Your to late Dean the master is already within him" she said smugly.

"Well you can tell your master to get the hell out of my brother" he ordered unable to keep the fury out of his voice.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't I will kill you" His finger going for the trigger.

"No I don't think you will, you won't risk killing the host" her eyes turned yet black as if to prove her point.

"Don't be so sure" he re aimed his shot and fired hitting her shoulder. She screamed in pain and belief dropping her knife.

"Now undo what you have done to Sam or the next shot will be in between your eyes" his voice was deathly calm.

"I see we underestimated you Dean Winchester" She said pressing her hand into her wounded shoulder. "I will not make that mistake again!"

There was a loud cracking sound and the room was filled with complete darkness, there were sounds of footfalls escaping.

"The master has risen and there is nothing you can do!"

"Bobby you ok!" He yelled out once he was sure they were alone.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean reached into his pocket and pulled at the flashlight. He quickly used it to scan their surroundings.

He quickly went over to Sam and checked for a pulse.

"Oh thank god" he muttered to himself. He quickly took in Sam's injuries fortunately none looked too serious. Noticing that Sam was shivering and naked he shrugged off his jacket and covered him with it.

"Did it enter him?" Bobby asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Dean said quietly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sam woke up to find himself in to find himself in a dated motel room reminiscent of the ones he stayed in as a child. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and took in his surroundings. For the first time in days he felt warm and healthy, He looked down and noticed that he was fully dressed and their wasn't a scratch on him._

_The motel room door opened and a young looking Dean walked in._

"Dean!"_ he yelled out to him. He walked over to Dean trying to get his attention but Dean continued his path and blanked him._

"Dean answer me!" _Dean walked over to a bed a dropped his duffle on it._

"_Come on Sammy" the young looking Dean called out._

_The door opened once more a smaller version of himself limped through he looked around eight years old. He took in his younger looking self noticing his disheveled look and scrapped knees and thoroughly miserable look on his face. He continued to limp and sat himself down on the bed Dean hadn't chosen._

"Dean!" _he called out once more._

"He can't see you" A voice from behind him said. He quickly turned around and noticed a man standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked instinctively taking a step backwards putting space in between him and the stranger.

The man was dressed in simple clothing and was in his mid forties and had a kind looking face.

"I am your master your savior" he replied his eyes flashing black.

"No your not your that Demon they were summoning" he said continuing to back away.

"Well obviously"

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you Samuel"

"Now why would you want to do that?" he asked confused.

"I want to show you something Samuel" he said indicting the scene that was unrevaling before then.

"Show me what"

"You need to understand Samuel what a waste of flesh you are" he said in a fatherly voice.

Sam wanted to find the words to deny the demons statement but couldn't seem to find them,

"You see Sam your nothing but a burden to your family, a burden which resulted in their deaths, Mummy, Dean and Jessica all dad because of you, your rotten inside Sam, deep down in your soul theirs something dark and evil"

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he collapsed to the floor.

"_Lets fix you up Sammy" Said little Dean as he pulled out a first aid kit._

"_Ok" little Sam mumbled into his chest._

_Dean rolled up Sams jeans and began to clean away the dirt and blood from his knees. Little Sam bit back a sob as Dean disinfected the scrapes._

"_It ok Sammy" _

"Don't you see? Dean never stood a chance at a real childhood he had to constantly look after your worthless hide, he sacrificed his entire life for you, he died for you!"

Sam remained silent as he stared apologetically at the younger version of his brother.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam had remained unconscious as they returned to the motel room. Bobby had gone out for supplies whilst Dean tended to Sam dressing him in a pair of sweats and cleaning his wounds, after he was done he had tied him to the bed and painted a devils trap over the bed.

It had pained him to have to tie his brother up it felt like he was betraying his brother by doing so. At least knew Sam was safe now possessed but safe, whatever else happened he could deal with it.

The motel door open and he acknowledged Bobby as he entered.

"De..an" Sam softly mumbled from the bed. Dean quickly went over to his little brother.

"Sam?" he asked looking into Sam confused eyes "Sam that you?" he asked smiling as he say Sam staring back at him.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked searching his surroundings.

"Sam you ok?" he asked pushing some stray hair out of his eyes. Somehow Sam was overcoming the Demon inside him, fighting it for control and it appeared that he was winning.

"Dean I don't feel so good" he moaned.

"Sam what's the matter" Sam groaned and struggled against his bonds tying him to the bed.

"Dean help" he moaned through clenched teeth, Tremors seemed to shoot through his body.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Dean ahh!" he screamed his back arching away form the bed.

"What's wrong!" Sam face was a mask of pain, every muscle in his body tense fighting against the pain.

"help...me" he begged.

"Sam you have to tell me what's wrong"

"Dean why won't you help me" his muscle in his neck was so taught that Dean was afraid that they would snap.

"I want to Sammy but you have to tell me what is wrong" tears were pouring down Sam's face as his senses where overcome with pain.

"Dean!" Sam's moans of pain echoed through the room, Dean felt his own eyes well up.

"Sam you have to tell me what is wrong so that I can help you" Dean felt utterly helpless, he didn't know how to fix this. Blood was beginning to seep through the white bandages covering his chest.

"Sam you need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself" he said indicating to his brother chest. _Sam please calm down, I need you to tell me how I can help you._

Bobby how had been watching the brothers from the other side of the room walked over to dean and pulled him into the small kitchenette.

"What's wrong with him Bobby?" he asked trying to keep the despair out of his voice.

"The demon is definitely in him and by the look of it Sam's fighting him it hasn't taken control of him yet."

"How do we get the son of a bitch out of him?"

"I don't know the normal exorcisms won't cut it this time the demon is simple to powerful and predates all of my books"

"So what do we do we can't just leave it in him" he replied angrily.

"Keep your voice down" he said indicating to Sam's struggling form "I'm not saying we should I'm just going to have to make a few phone calls to some old contacts see what I can find out"

Sams groans became louder each breaking Dean's heart as he was unable to prevent them. Dean grabbed their first aid kit and went over to Sam's failing form.

"Sam shh shh it's going to be ok" he soothed, he gently stroked his forehead with his thumb hoping that the gesture would relax him as it did when he was a child. Sams painful tremors seemed to ease up.

He gently peeled the soiled dressing off Sam's shoulder wincing at the angry looking wound underneath. He had re-stitched it when Sam was unconscious thanking the gods that it did not look infected, between them they had tended to Sam wounds and set his broken fingers. Although his injuries where numerous and painful they weren't life threatening so they didn't need to take him to a hospital.

He took out an alcohol wipe and gently dragged it over the wound wiping off the blood that seeped from it. Sam hissed and tried to get away from the offending wipe.

"Shh Sam its ok I'm just fixing you up" Sam's body relaxed slightly and he stopped struggling. When he was finished he threw the wipe in the direction of the bin an applied some antibiotic cream to the wound and redressed it.

"That's it Sammy" he said in a vain hope to reassure his ailing brother.

"Dean why am I tied to the bed?"

Dean paused trying to come up with an answer that would upset his fragile looking brother further.

"Sam what do you remember of the last few days?" he asked carefully.

"We err had a fight" he paused searching his memory "A woman she stabbed me and being at the hospital, then everything went dark and I woke up in this room it was cold"

"Yeah that's it Sammy you got taken down by a girl" His fake grin not making it to his eyes. "What else happened?"

"Chanting lots of chanting and this mind numbing pain …. felt like I was being ripped apart"

"What happened Dean? What did they do to me?" Tears were flowing pitifully down his face.

"Doesn't matter now Sam your safe" he lied, Sam wouldn't be safe not until he got the evil son of a bitch out of him.

"Dean can you untie me please?" he begged.

"Sorry Sammy I'm afraid I can't"

"Fine I will just have to do it myself then" All emotion left Sam's face he lift his head and looked Dean straight in the eyes as his eyes turned a soulless black.

"Sam!" he gasped and instinctively moved away from him. He felt a force hit him straight in the chest as he was slammed hard into the wall. Ere seconds later he heard another crash as Bobby hit the wall next to him.

He heard the ropes snap and fall to the floor as Sam purposely climbed off the bed, the devils trap having no effect over him. The room seemed to vibrate as waves of power seemed to radiate from him. Sam raised his hand slightly and the mirror on the dresser shattered, the pieces did not fall the ground but simply floated in the air. With a flick of his wrist a piece shot towards Dean and imbedded itself in the wall mere inches from his head.

"Sam you got to fight him"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Sammy please don't do this you have to fight him" Dean begged.

"I'm sorry Dean Sammy can't hear you anymore"

_Next time:_

_Dean screamed as shard of glass sliced it way through his shoulder pinning him to the wall._

"_Sammy you have to fight him"_

"_Do you honestly think he can fight me? Your brother was weak barely put up a fight at all" The demon taunted his smile taking over Sam face making it look twisted and evil looking._

**Thanks to angela w, snchick12, Julie for their lovely reviews hope you like this update.**

**As ever hope everyone enjoyed this update, another should be up soon.**

**Happy ready and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

"_Sam you got to fight him"_

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Sammy please don't do this you have to fight him" Dean begged._

"_I'm sorry Dean Sammy can't hear you anymore"_

Dean screamed as a shard of glass sliced it way through his shoulder pinning him to the wall.

"Sammy you have to fight him" he begged.

"Don't you listen? Sams can't hear you, hasn't been able since I took his body"

"No I spoke to him, he was talking to me!" he said as the glass twisted in his shoulder ripping through his soft tissue.

"That was me Dean, god you humans are so damn easy to manipulate!" He laughed tauntingly at him.

"No!" Dean cried out in desperation._ That had to be Sammy he was talking to earlier, he would know if it wasn't, wouldn't he?_

"tut tut Dean I don't think you fully understand, He can't hear you or see you all he can see is what I show him" He walked over to Dean and knelt so his face was level with Deans.

"What do you mean show him?" dread filling him.

"He thinks your dead Dean, He thinks you died trying to save him, he's in here" he tapped Sam's forehead "crying and blaming himself …it's delicious really" he raised Sams hand to his mouth licked his fingers. "like honey"

"You sick son of a bitch" his fury overcoming the pain in his shoulder, anger building up in side him as he watched it walk around in his brothers body.

The demon turned his back on him and walked over to Dean's bed and reached underneath the pillow pulling out Dean's hunting jagged hunting knife.

"I think we should get to know each other a bit better big brother" he said menacingly as he approached him. Dean tried to keep his face neutral as the demon that was wearing his brother's face brought the tip of his knife level with his eyes.

"Sam don't let him do this!" he begged trying to get through to Sam, searching his eyes for anything remotely Sam shocked as failed to find anything.

"The faith you have in him is laughable! You honestly think a weak sniveling human like Sam can over power me!"

"You don't know him!" Dean bit back.

"Actually I do… Every memory, every thought, emotion, feeling, fear, hope, dreams and fantasy he has ever had I know"

Dean stared back at him disbelievingly.

"I know that the week before darling Jessica died he bought an engagement ring, how's he's never felt he was as good as you in the eyes of your father" Dean looked down the at the blood splattered carpet part of him knew that one was true.

"Do you know what his biggest fear is? The one fear that the made his mind so easy to control? Losing you"

"But he hasn't!" he yelled back hoping that Sam could somehow hear him.

"Ahh but he thinks he has, we showed him your cold dead body"

"You sick son of a bitch! I swear to God I'm going to send you screaming back to hell!" he threatened his voice almost breaking under emotion.

"No you wont, you won't risk hurting your little brother" Same face twisted into a vicious smile.

"I fell that it's my duty to tell you something" he mocked pausing for dramatic effect.

"Your brother isn't worth saving". He moved the knife down so that it rest against his chest and drew it down tearing through his soft flesh.

Dean bit back a moan and refused to look down at the wound that demon had just inflicted.

"Yes he is!" He replied hoping that somehow Sam could hear him, would fight against the Demons hold.

"You're life would have been so much easier without him wouldn't it? If dear little Sammy never existed? Mummy would have never of been gutted and burned to a crisp, you would have never have been dragged to motel room after motel room been taught to fight things that no child has the right of knowing exist, you would have had a nice normal childhood"

"I love Sam"

"Oh course you do, but that's not the point is it? It's true isn't it? Sammy thinks it to; he wishes that he was never even born"

Dean looked at him in shocked _how could Sammy possible think this_?

"And deep down in your heart you think this too!"

"No!" he screamed out with all the conviction he could muster as he kept his eyes fixed on DemonSam as Bobby silently approached behind him.

DemonSam screamed as the holly water connected with his skin making it sizzle and burn.

He quickly recovered and stood his eyes turning black once more; the flask flew away from Bobby's grasp and landed at the other side of the room.

Suddenly Bobby felt pressure building around his throat, his hands reached for his throat desperately trying to relieve the pressure. His lungs began to ache and burn as they screamed for oxygen. His vision began to cloud and was edged in darkness; he vaguely heard a scream before he dropped to the ground.

Dean screamed as he ripped the glass out of his body blood gushing out of the whole making him dangerously light headed. He could hear Bobby gasping for breath as invisible hands chocked him.

Gathering his remaining strength he rose to his feet and threw himself at DemonSam knocking him to the ground breaking the Demons hold on Bobby, biting back a scream as he jarred his injured shoulder.

He rose to his knees as he slammed his fist into Sam's face holding back the bile in his throat as it connected with a sickening crunch. He drew his fist back and prepared for another blow doing his best to imagine that the face beneath him belonged to anybody but Sammy, he punched again in the hope of knocking the Demon out. DemonSam made no move to prevent the blows and just lay there hand resting on his chest with a smile on his face as he laughed up at Dean.

"What you laughing at?" he asked confused slowing his punches.

"You of course, you humans are so pathetic here you are breaking the bones in your little brothers face but each blow breaks your fragile little heart, you hate causing your brother pain but here you are. But don't worry I'm letting him feel it" Dean paused his punches.

"The guilt is just eating you up isn't it? Knowing that if only you were a few moments sooner you could have prevented this and Sam would be with you now safe and sound, If you hadn't been spoiling for a fight that night none of this would have happened, Sam would have stayed in that night in the motel and my people would not have been able to get to him"

Dean felt the guilt that he had been struggling to suppress grow and blossom within his heart and mind as the Demons words hit home. The demon resumed his laughter each sound taunting Dean further. He went to hit him again anything to stop the mocking yet truthful sound as he was lifted off of Sam and flew backwards hitting his head on the dresser knocking him out cold.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean woke up sometime later, light shinning through the wholes in the curtains. Judging by the light he had been unconscious for at least a couple of hours.

He pushed himself up into a seated position wincing in pain as his shoulder protested he glanced down at the wound noticing that his shirt had been removed at that the wound had been stitched and dressed.

"Sammy" he called out hopefully.

"He's gone Dean" Bobby's voice said from the other side off the room.

"Ok then were just going to have to get him back then aren't we" Dean carefully slid to the edge of the bed before carefully standing up. As he stood the room began to spin and his knees buckled beneath him, before he reached the floor he felt arms grab him and lower him to the bed. He mumbled out his thanks as he tried to collect himself.

"Your not going anywhere"

"We can't just leave him like that!"

"I'm not saying we should but we need to rest up for a bit, judging by your noise dive and probable concussion neither are you" Dean attempted to interrupt before Bobby cut him off once more

"You won't be able to help him in this state Dean and you know it, Go up against him like this and you will end up in hospital or dead"

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take!" he said once again trying to get to his feet this time succeeding. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and pulled it on ignoring the pain it caused his shoulder.

"Dean" Bobby said warningly as Dean headed for the door.

"You can either stay here or help me" Dean said not bothering to look behind him.

"fine you idiot" Bobby said as he followed Dean certain in the knowledge that to not do so would result in Dean's death.

Next time: lots of tortured/limp/angst Sam for all those who missed it in this chapter.

Authors note: hope you all enjoyed this chap, as ever reviews are greatly appreciated and the 100 reviewer gets their choice of cookie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

Sam found himself once more in a generic rundown motel room watching another scene from his childhood being replayed in gut wrenching technicolor.

_He watched as a younger version of himself no more than thirteen lay curled up and pale in bed. Dean sat on the unoccupied bed TV remote hanging limply from his hand starring distractively in the direction of the set. _

_Glancing at his watch Dean picked up the thermometer and went over to Sam's sleeping form and gentle coaxed him to open his mouth and inserted it. Once he had his reading his brushed some of Sam's sweat drenched locks of his face._

"_Dean?" Sam mumbled weakly._

"_Shh Sammy go back to sleep"_

"_What's going on?" He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down._

"_Nothing Sammy get some rest"_

"_Ok dean" he replied softly closing his eyes going back to sleep._

_Dean pulled the covers higher over Sam's sleeping form, once sure that he was fully asleep he grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom and closed the door. He scrolled through the phone book and pressed dial and waited for it to connect._

"_Hi Claire" He said after a moment _

"_Look I'm going to have to call a rain check on tonight" he paused again listening to her response._

"_I'm sorry something's come up" another pause._

"_It's my little brother he's sick and my Dad's out of time and it can't leave him home alone in the state he's in" He walked over to the sink and wetted a flannel._

"_Thanks for being so understanding… we'll go out another night……… Bye" he ended the call and slipped the cell into his pocket. He left the bathroom and returned to Sam's bedside and placed the flannel over his searing forehead. Sam groaned slightly in his sleep._

"_Shh everything is going to be ok"_

"But he never said" adult Sam said taken aback at the scene that just played out.

"Oh course he didn't big brother didn't want to upset you, didn't want to make you feel guilty"

"But I was only asleep with the flu hardly life threatening he could of gone out"

"And left you alone all alone sick and helpless? I think not… Dean always put your needs above his own" the demon drawled. "Another chance of a normal life that you prevented him having"

Sam knew in his heart that the demon was speaking the truth and didn't bother to try to even deny the fact. Seeing his victory the demon smiled and brought up another scene in which to torture Sam with.

_Suddenly they were standing in the middle of a forest watching another one of Sam's memories. _

_Dean and Sam came running out of the trees one of Dean's hands was fisted in Sam's shirt dragging him behind him. They looked a couple of years older than in the previous memory._

"_Is it following us?" Sam asked breathlessly._

"_Not sure, we should circle around and meet up with Dad" Sam nodded his agreement._

_They began to walk in the direction of the car when they heard a rustling sound behind them. Dean automatically went into hunting mode and raised his gun and put himself between Sam and the possible threat._

"_Dean is that the…" Sam said struggling to keep the fear out of his voice._

"_shh stay there while I look" Sam raised his own gun and did as he told as Dean carefully walked in the direction of the noise. Sam felt his fear increase and he struggled to keep his breathing slow and calm as he watched his brother go into the trees. He waited for several painful minutes._

"_Dean!" he whispered harshly. He waited but when he heard no reply he went to follow Dean's path._

_Just as reached the trees he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and turned turn him around instinctive raised his gun at his attacker._

"_Dean!"_

"_Calm down Samantha" Dean said amused._

"_haha very funny Dean, did you find anything?"_

"_Only trigger happy girls like you"_

"_Jerk" Sam said he was getting extremely tired of all the girl references surely his brother could come up with something a little more original?_

"_Bitch" Sam hated that smug smile._

_They turned their backs to the trees and continued their walk to meet their father. A branch snapped behind them and Sam felt himself being thrown to the ground as the creature slammed into Dean tearing at him with his claws._

"Do you remember this day Sammy?" the demon asked.

"Yes" he mumbled.

"Do you remember the injures you caused to your brother? 45 stitches 3 cracked ribs and a concussion"

"But that wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it is don't you see? Whenever you're around Dean lets his guard down around you, if you had some balls that night and not called out to him and distracted him he would have seen that creature and shot it but because you were there all afraid and frightened he got hurt"

"ohh god" another one of the Demons twisted observation hitting home.

"Wouldn't he have been better off if you had just died in that fire when you were a baby" the Demon said grabbing his face roughly.

"Yes" he spat out tears streaming down his face.

_The forest dissolved and they were in another motel room if possible this one was more run down than the last._

_Sam no more than sixteen lay on his stomach shirtless his back sporting a large gash. Dean sat next to him on the bed with the medical kit and began to clean it._

"_You ready for this Sammy" He said preparing a needle. _

_Sam nodded and buried his face into the pillow as Dean pulled the needle through his skin pulling it together so it joined, Sam bit back a groan._

"_Sorry Sammy" sympathy evident in his face and voice._

"_Almost done" Dean soothed as Sam moaned again. When he had finished and dressed the gash he pulled up the blanket and covered him with it._

"_Get some rest Sam" _

"_Thanks Dean" he mumbled into the pillow he shifted a bit to get comfortable and fell to sleep._

_When he heard the sounds of Sam's rhythmic breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep Dean went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the sink and splashed water over his tired face. He carefully pulled his shirt over his heard not bothering to hide the wince on his face._

_He threw the shirt into the corner and took in his reflection. His chest was patterned with a mixture of blue, blue and purple bruises, he winced in pain as he gentle probed the darkest patches with his fingers._

"_Yep that's broken"_

Sam watched the scene more tears forming and flowing down his cheeks. _I don't even remember this hunt, Dean's chest looked awful must have hurt like a bitch but he ignored it, made sure that I was alright before sorting himself out. Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I see through all the bravado and notice that he was in pain? Am I that bad a brother? Why do I always fail him? I don't deserve him don't deserve to be around anybody normal, All I do is get them hurt._

The demon smiled as he watched Sam's face listening to his thoughts. He was almost there one more push and he would be broken. His mind was so fractured he could just about show him anything and he would snap like a twig. He searched though his mind searching for the perfect memory then he had a better idea. The state Sam was in he wouldn't be able to tell what was real and what was a memory.

He was suddenly pulled away from the action and saw flashes of Dean, he could see his mouth moving but couldn't seem to hear the words its was like somebody had put him on mute. He was looking down at Dean who appeared to be pined to a wall blood covering his shoulder. Then he could feel this intense burning on his face and side searing away his flesh.

He tried to call out to Dean but found that he couldn't seem to get the words out. Then he was on the floor Dean's face above him hitting him repeatedly he felt the blows hitting his body and tried to curl up against the pain. _What's happening? Why is doing this to me? _It was too much for his confused and delicate mind to understand. He tried to raise his arms to defend himself but found that he had no control over his arms _why can't I move? There must be a reason why I can't move, there must be a reason for the pain? Punishment? Am I being punished? Yes this is my punishment I deserve this. _ He thought resigning himself to his fate.

If he had been able to listen to the events happening outside of his mind he would of heard the Demon laughing at him.

**A/N thanks guys for the amazing response to the last chapter made my day. In the next few chaps the action will be kicked up a gear. Next chap should be up early next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

3 weeks later:

Dean walked through their new motel room. Sam or rather the demon that was possessing Sam had gotten bored of Gettysburg Pennsylvania and had moved to Ohio leaving a trail of bodies for Dean to follow. Over the last few days there had been a series of brutal murders in a Adams county so far the police had no suspects the only evidence being a symbol cut into the victim's chests.

Dean walked into the room and threw his duffle onto one of the beds the other bed now intended for Bobby. Dean ignored his tired and worn reflection as he past the mirror not wanting to look at the toll of recent events had taken on his body. Bobby followed him shortly and deposited his own bag.

They both went about securing the room in silence words unnecessary as they protected themselves against Sam. After they had finished putting down the salt lines Dean took out a piece of chalk from has pocket and began to draw protection symbols on the doors and in front of the windows, after learning the hard way the salt was useless the were being extra cautious.

It was late when they had checked in, the guy in the office had given him a strange look when he had gotten the room, a look he was too tired to analyze or be angry about. Exhaustion called out for him begging him to rest but he couldn't bring himself too rest long enough to gain any real benefits from it. He grabbed one of his last clean t-shirts out of his bag and headed into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower. He turned it on hissing the coldness as it hit his tired and aching body he kept his body under the spray until it warmed up. He stuck his head completely under the spray allowing the soothing water to flow over his worn muscles. He rotated his shoulder ignoring the slight pull in his shoulder glass which by now was virtually healed. _Thank god for small mercies_ he thought bleakly.

He grabbed the complementary soap and worked the lather over his body. He turned the shower up higher and rinsed off the bubbles. When the remainder of the bubbles had finished their journey down the drain he again increased the temperature of the water, relishing in the slight burning sensation as where the water hit his skin. His skin was starting to turn red where the water hit but he remained under the harsh spray the pain and heat an adequate distraction of his recent failures.

He rests his forearms over his head against the title and his head between them the fiery spray still beating a path down his back. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, he hadn't had decent nights sleep since the whole ordeal had started and that coupled with is injuries was taken a real toll on his body. He felt drained guilt and despair wracked through his body breaking down his emotional barriers, salty tears rolled down his face and silent sobs shock his body as he remembered the events just hours previously.

The local news stations had been playing out details of the latest killing of the 'mutilator' as the press up dubbed him. The victim had again been a blonde male in his late twenties, his body had been found by his girlfriend laying spread across their body naked symbols carved into him and his throat slit.

They had arrived at the crime scene carefully avoiding the police after they had interviewed his girlfriend. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary she had just come home after work one day and found his bloodied body.

By the time they had gotten there the body had already been moved by the corner, but the evidence of his demise was littered everywhere. When he had entered the room he had to fight against the bile that rose in his throat taking deep level breaths to calm himself.

It was man was the fifth victim which they new of and they where still no further in riding Sam of the demon. _Will he ever be Sam though? That son of a bitch has been messing with his mind for almost a month now will there be anything of him left? Will he be able to live with the guilt of what the demon has done in his body? Will he ever look at me again knowing that I failed him? Didn't get there in time?_

More sobs shook his body he felt helpless completely and utterly helpless failure. It was his job to watch Sam and protect him but he couldn't even do that properly. He had so many opportunities to prevent this nightmare from happening to his little brother but as always he was one step behind playing catch up. He would save Sam there was no alternative that he could consider.

He was eventually aware that the water had turned tepid and his skin was now covered in gosebumps. He turned off the water and climbed out of the cubicle aware from his temporary sanctuary that it offered. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror wiping away the fog that had gathered. His stubble had turned into a beard a while back he ran his hand over the hair debating over whether or not to go grab his razor, no he didn't have time for such luxuries.

He quickly redressed and left the bathroom. Bobby was already at the small table pouring over his books.

"Anything?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Sorry no" Bobby said looking up.

Dean walked over and went to grab the laptop from the chair.

"Hey Dean why don't you give it a rest for tonight? You look a wreck"

"No Im fine"

"Your not fine we both know it, you look a state"

"I'm fine" he said more forcefully knowing that he wasn't convincing anybody.

"What do you honestly expect to find on that thing? You spend every spare moment on it, if there was anything useful on the net you would of found it already" He walked over and grabbed the laptop and closed it.

"You need some sleep get some rest you can back to this tomorrow" indicating the laptop.

"fine" he said angrily, he knew that Bobby was speaking the truth but he didn't have to like it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Dean help me!" Sam screamed lying strapped to the alter._

"_ohh god Dean it hurts!" he begged to him as that bitch carved yet another symbol into his flesh._

"_please don't let it take me!" this time he was in a hospital bed._

"_Please Dean help me" now he was in the motel they had took him to after they had 'rescued' him._

_More flashes of blood and Sam screaming and begging for him. Then the flashes changed Sam's face changed into the faces of all the demons victims all begging for his help. The voices became twisted angry and blameful. _

Dean awake with a start nightmares plaguing his sleep once more. He turned his body and glanced at the clock _3am _great he thought he had been lying in this bed stiffly for the last two hours. He could hear Bobby's rhythmic snores next him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be reminded of another man who's snores used to lull him to sleep.

He shifted again trying to get comfortable and again closing his eyes begging his body to relax enough for him to sleep. His mind eventually drifting off into a fitful slumber.

"_It' all your fault!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He stood across the car park partially hidden starring at motel room. He smiled as he sensed the misery and despair of his host's brother. He had access to all Sam's memories with this knowledge it was easy to know what thoughts to sends into his dreams he knew exactly what buttons to press. When he had first entered this body he thought that Dean would be a hindrance some pesky annoyance to get rid of, oh how wrong he was.

The past few weeks had been enjoyable playing with Dean's emotions wearing him down, leaving a bloody trail of bodies for him to follow and feel guilty over. He took out a blade from his pocket the same blade that had allowed him access to this form; he twirled it in the air and watched as the moonlight bounced off its polished blade.

"Soon big brother soon" he smiled again marveling at how easy this would be.

A/n as I mentioned in the first chapter I'm a brit and only have been to America twice (New York and Miami) therefore my knowledge of American geography sucks. So any errors in the first paragraph I apologize. According to the map I looked at Ohio is next to Pennsylvania and Adams county seems to have a village in it called Winchester. Hence why I choose it.

Also I'm sorry the chapter was so short but it sets the scene for the next chapter. Which contains everybody favs – limpSam hut/angst Dean.

As always thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter keep clicking the purple button!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

_Sam stood over the begging form with maniac grin on his face relishing in the man's suffering. The man cowered on the floor arms wrapped around himself protectively, knees against his chest in a fatal position. _

"_Please stop" the man begged his voice weak from screaming._

_Sam ignored him as once again savagely kicked the man in the chest, the man coughed as he struggled to breathe as blood slowly filled his mouth. Sam bent down and grabbed the shaking form under his arms and pulled him to his feet and threw him onto the bed in the corner. _

_The man landed with a soft thump causing another coughing fit to take over his body. Sam slowly walked over and climbed onto the bed, the man tried to get off the bed and away from Sam but his movements where weak and sluggish. Sam laughed and easily pushed him backwards._

"_You don't want to leave do you? You'll miss all the fun" _

_Sam straddled the man and gripped his shirt ripping it down the middle exposing his bruised chest._

"_Oh God please don't" he begged powerless against the man above him._

"_He doesn't care" he mocked starring into the man's fear filled eyes._

_Without warning he plunged his hand into his chest breaking through the skin, flesh and bone. The man screamed and tried to move away from the deadly intrusion he felt white hot blinding pain shooting through his senses, pressure began building around his heart._

_The Demon hand was buried deep inside the man's chest his hand gripped tightly around the straining heart. His grip tightened further crushing it, the man had finally stopped screaming and was making a gurgling sound as blood filled his mouth and dribbled out of his mouth._

_Finally his heart stopped its struggling and the man grew silent. He held on for a few seconds longer before withdrawing his hand wiping his hand clean on the bed covers. _

_He climbed off the bed left the room leaving the broken body on the bed behind him._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean threw the covers off his sweat drenched body and ran into the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. Dean heard footsteps behind him as he slumped hunched over the toilet.

"You ok?" Bobby asked when Dean eventually stopped retching.

"Not sure" he was confused really confused _It had seemed so real as though he was there watching Sam ... no the Demon kill that guy, hell he could even smell the blood. It was a dream a nightmare it had to be, Sam got the freaky visions not me._

"Dean" Bobby asked gently.

"Nightmare" he replied hesitantly.

"What kind of nightmare? Nightmare as in bad dream or nightmare as in vision"

"Vision no can't be has to be so kind of screwed up realistic nightmare" He was still leaning against the toilet not trusting his legs quite yet.

"Realistic?" He asked not liking the sound of where this was going.

"It was weird Bobby really weird like I was in the room" he paused mind flashing images of Sam's hand in the mans chest, an image that would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

"What did you see" Bobby said encouragingly.

"Sam….the Demon killing this man" he refused to go into any more detail than that.

"Dean it may not be a nightmare, I found something in my research I didn't mention it because I didn't now if it was fact or just a myth"

"What?" he said slowly rising to his feet, Bobby went over to help him but he was shrugged away.

"This demon he can send thoughts, images into people brains when they are weak"

"Weak?" he questioned insulted.

"I mean when the mind is weak when its barriers are down like when your asleep or are extremely upset he can get into your head"

"So that dream …" he trailed off.

"Could of been sent by the demon"

"So the guy the demon killed was he real or just a dream?" he asked silent praying for the later.

"I don't know"

Dean pushed past him grabbing a bottle of water off the dresser taking a swig desperately trying to contain his emotions.

"Try to get back to sleep"

"How? With that son of a bitch beaming images into my brain how the hell can I sleep?"

"He might not be, Look you need rest have you look at yourself in a mirror lately you look like one of the things we hunt, nightmare sleep in better than no sleep" Dean looked as though he was about to protest when Bobby pushed him back down onto the mattress.

"You are going to get some sleep even if have to knock you out"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Dean woke again light was pouring through the gab in the curtains he turned over and took in the display of the digital clock 9.15am. He pushed himself up noticing that the other bed was empty but obviously been slept in. Assuming that Bobby had properly gone out for coffee he headed for the bathroom. His head felt heavy and there was a dull throb behind his eyes that had been his constant companion for the last few weeks.

He quickly showered and scrubbed his teeth trying to get the taste of bile out of his mouth. Noticing his razor out laying on the small shelf next to a can of foam he smiled slightly at Bobby's not so subtle hint. He grabbed the can and squirted a blob into his hand and let himself become lost in the mechanics of shaving. He dried off and dressed leaving the bathroom feeling more human than when he had entered.

Bobby was sitting at the table coffee in one hand newspaper in the other.

"Thanks" he acknowledged grabbing the newly appeared coffee cup on the dresser.

"Dean I think you should look at this" Bobby said holding up the paper.

Dean walked over and snagged the paper from Bobby's grasp and took in the headline and the picture beneath.

_Local man found murder__ed._

_Local man Mark Thomas was found murdered last night, his death is connected to the recent 'mutilator' killings however the police have yet to confirm this……_

"Is that him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Dean said slumping on the bed.

"Deonte sending you images of his kills, he's trying to wear you down, get to you… … make you easier to kill"

"Well that's just great isn't it" Dean said wearily, the refreshing effect of the shower had all but disappeared.

"I've found something else though while you were sleeping" he said opening the laptop and loading up a page.

"What's our next move?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean stood in the bedroom doorway nostrils flaring at the harsh metallic smell of the blood that seemed permeate the room. The police had left the scene many hours ago and hadn't deemed the crime scene in need of surveillance. They had waited till midnight before breaking into the apartment, slowly walking through the rooms looking for any clue that would lead them to Sam.

He could hear Bobby coming up behind him. He stood there his stomach lurching at the blood drenched sheets, mind flashing up images of what had caused them.

"Anything?" he asked forcing his gaze behind him.

"No nothing but a few smashed lamps and an overturned table, looked like the guy put up a fight at least"

"Hell of a lot of good that did him" he replied darkly, still trying to get the sound of the man screaming and gurgling out of his head.

They both entered the room completely taking in every gruesome detail. Dean grabbed a photo from the dresser. The image of the victim and a woman his arm was wrapped around her and smiling broadly, completely unaware of the fate that awaited him.

"I think I might pay her a visit next" came a voice behind them.

Dean quickly turned around gun raised.

"Hello big brother miss me?" the demon asked. He was standing leaning in the doorway hands in his pockets relaxed obviously not seeing the two guns pointing at him as any kind of threat.

"Hello _Sam" _still keeping the gun level with Sam's head.

"And dear old Bobby is here too, you shouldn't be here you know your going to die soon, and it will be their fault" He taunted. Bobby just stood there gun steady refusing to acknowledge the words.

"What do you want?" Dean asked wondering why the demon hadn't attacked yet.

"I want a lot of things Deany" he titled his head slightly "have you been enjoying those little movie's I have been sending you?"

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled trying to keep the gun steady.

"Now that's no way to talk to your brother now is it?"

"You're not my brother" Dean replied steadily trying to control his temper.

"Yes I am" he smiled, but it wasn't Sam's usual smile the one that lit up his whole face. This one was twisted evil looking which made it easier for Dean.

"You're not him"

"I know more about your brother than he did, he was wasted in this body never even realised the extent of its potential"

The guns flew from their grips and landed at the other side of the room. They both followed a few seconds after slamming into the wall hard. They both quickly climbed to their feet Dean went to grab his lost weapon but it moved out of his reach tauntingly.

"Ohh the fun I have had in this body and it's only been a few weeks, imagine what I can do with this body"

"I'd rather not" dean said his voice clipped, still eying his gun, Bobby stood next to him doing the same.

"Looks like we are going to have to cut tonight's activities a little short, your being no fun at all"

"Well I'm sorry to have disappointed you" Dean said sarcastically watching Sam closely looking for an opening.

Again they were both slammed into a wall; Bobby slumped to the floor seemingly unconscious. Sam walked up to him completely ignoring Bobby sights set vividly on Dean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife grabbing Dean by the collar raising the knife above his preparing to strike.

"Good bye big brother"

A/N hehehe another cliff hanger cos I know how everybody enjoys them.

Thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. Been trying to get round to reply to all the reviews if I haven't gotten to yours yet sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

_Previously:_

_Again they were both slammed into a wall; Bobby slumped to the floor seemingly unconscious. Sam walked up to him completely ignoring Bobby sights set vividly on Dean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife grabbing Dean by the collar raising the knife above his preparing to strike._

"_Good bye big brother"_

The blade began its descent towards Dean just as it was about to tear through the skin on Dean's neck it stopped.

"I was just going to kill you but I've had a better idea, seeing as I know your brother so intimately I think its time to get to know you a bit better" He grabbed Deans head with both hands and pushed his thumbs into his temples.

"I think its time you feel what Sammy feels"

Dean screamed as white hot searing pain enveloped his senses but underneath that pain fear, anger, misery, sorrow and torment hid threatening to devour him.

"Oh god" he begged trying to force the probing hands away from him.

"Now Dean its only fair that you feel these too seeing as you caused them" He screamed again as another wave of emotions flashed through him. He struggled again his legs connected with Sam's leg but his grip did not lessen.

More flashes entered his brain this time twisting taking form becoming images and memories.

"_You walk out that door don't even think about coming back!" John shouted at his youngest son. Sam looked over at Dean hopefully wishing that Dean would speak up and help fight his corner. Dean broke his gaze at looked down at the floor and heard the door slam. He gasped as he was over come with sorrow, dejection, grief and betrayal._

"If you had the balls to stand up for him that night he would have never of left, he would have stayed and never of met Jessica that poor sweet girl would still be alive"

"_Well done son" John said tapping Dean the shoulder, purposely ignoring Sam's 'A' grade on his Maths test._

"Nothing he ever did was good enough was it, he could never live up to John's perfect little soldier"

"No" he protested weakly as he was hit with a wave of negative emotions hit him, he swallowed against the tears that threatened to escape.

_Sam was lying next cold and shivering on that damned alter whilst that bitch leaned over him knife against his chest. _ _Shaking against the cold and fear as he watched them prepare him for the Demon, he felt hopeless and deep down he accepted his fate._

Suddenly the demons hands were torn away from him and the images stopped. He gasped and rolled to his side trying to control the intense emotions and pain that ran through his head. He climbed to his feet just in time to see Bobby being thrown onto the soiled bed.

He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and spun him around and punched him hard under the jaw. Sam yelped in surprise and was temporarily dazed giving Dean the opportunity to land a blow in his gut winding him. Sam recovered quickly and slammed him into the dresser, the mirror smashing as Dean connected with it.

Dean grimaced as he felt small shards of glass embed themselves into his skin. Sam walked over causally over taking his time clearly enjoying the situation. Dean whipped his right leg around behind Sam's knee knocking him to the ground. He quickly climber onto Sam pinning him to the ground clenched his fist and slammed it into Sams face wincing as he heard bones crunching _Sorry Sammy._

Sam grabbed his fist on the second blow and used his weight to twist them over so that he was the one doing the pinning.

"My turn to be on top" Sam smirked innuendo lacing his voice ignoring the blood dripping down his face. Dean struggled against Sams hold trying flip him over but Sam's strength had seemed to increase since the possession.

"Your pathetic you know that, you and that old man" Nodding at Bobby who was still lying dazed on the bed.

"So easy to lure you both here kind of a let down really I expected more"

"Really this is just what we expected" he said grabbing a flask of holly water from his pocket and splashing Sam with it. The demon screamed and fell backwards as Dean flung his weight forwards and pinned Sam's writhing form to the ground.

"Bobby now!" He screamed out, the older hunter quickly rose from the bed and pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

Quickly making his way over him uncapped the needle and pushed it into Sam's neck. The Demon screamed even louder and swore in a dead language as a mixture of sedative and holly water made its way through his system.

The demon struggled against Dean's hold before going limp; half closed eyes stared up at him.

"Dean?" Came a confused and scared voice before his eyes closed completely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dean there's no guarantee that this will even work!" Bobby said angrily.

"After weeks of searching this is the only thing we have been able to come up with" Dean couldn't believe that Bobby was questioning the it after all he was the one that had found the mention of the ritual on the net.

"It's not worth the risk" He had shown it to Dean before he had time to properly research it.

"Not worth the risk! This is Sam's life we are talking about of course it's worth the risk!"

"Dean you've got to calm down and think about this, He's been possessed for almost a month now Sam might not even be in there any more"

"I saw him before he passed out Bobby, he recognized me Sam still in there" he yelled back.

"That may have just been the demon messing with your head again, trying to break you down"

"I know what I saw!"

"The demon tricked us before"

"it was Sam damn it"

"Ok" Bobby said putting his hands up in a defensive gesture.

There was a soft a moan from the bed. This time they where more prepared, the room was decorated in protection symbols, a devils trap painted on the ceiling and another on the bed sheets and instead of ropes tying him down there were blessed chains.

"Dean" came a weak cry.

"Sammy?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled again. Dean quickly went over and turned the lamp on; he gently brushed Sam's bangs away from his damp forehead.

"Sammy?" he asked again searching his eyes.

"You're not Sam" he said standing.

"Yeah but I had you going though didn't I" an evil smile invading Sam's features.

"You son of a bitch"

"Worth a try though wasn't it? Knew that you wouldn't be able to resist poor weak defenseless Sam" He looked down at the chain holding him in place "I see you've upgraded"

"Yeah this time your staying long enough for us to send you to hell"

"Hell really? I doubt that" the Demon said sounding bemused.

"Yeah doubt it all you want but your leaving my brother tonight and going straight to hell"

"Big words Deany boy, you know what I'm getting bored of all your macho crap I think I will just break your neck instead" Sam began to struggle against the chains hissing as the blessed metal touched his skin. He roared in anger and fought harder against them, the smell of burning fleshed filled the room.

"Bobby" Dean yelled out in alarm.

"Hold him" Bobby quickly got out another syringe and injected the contents into Sam's body.

Sam's screams echoed through the room before eventually passing out. Dean forced down the wave of bile as he reminded himself that the screams where not Sam's but belonged to the Demon that inhabited him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bobby asked after a couple of moments.

"Yes" Dean replied steadily, after all what choice did he have?

**A/N – thanks for the great responses to the last chapter always greatly appreciated. Sorry for the cliff hanger not as huge cliff hanger as the last chapter so don't throw things at me. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

_Sam's screams echoed through the room before eventually passing out. Dean forced down the wave of bile as he reminded himself that the screams where not Sam's but belonged to the Demon that inhabited him._

"You sure you want to do this?" Bobby asked after a couple of moments.

"Yes" Dean replied steadily, after all what choice did he have?

They had finally finished preparing the room, the room was shrouded in darkness, the door was barricaded shut and a mattress was pressed flat against the window. The only remaining furniture in the room was the mattresses that Sam was tied to. The devils traps had been reinforced with protection charms hanging from the ceiling. Sam was lying shirtless on the bed, new symbols painted on his chest standing out against his healing scars.

They had given him another dose of the blessed sedative ensuring that they had no resistance from the demon. Dean stood within the circle of salt surrounded by yellow candles. Like Sam he was also shirtless the light creating a macabre pattern on his chest,

"You ready?" Bobby asked. He was also prepared for the ritual; he was standing in the corner gun in hand.

"Ready as I will ever be" Dean said trying to get some of the confidence he didn't feel into his voice. He was about to get willingly possessed, the exorcism could only be spoken by the person that was possessed and Sam was in no condition to do it.

Bobby had found a ritual which forced a demon out of its host by transferring energy. However the ritual was only temporary lasting mere minutes before returning to the original host.

"Wish me luck" he said to Bobby as he drew out his hunting knife hating himself for what he was about to do.

He took the knife and pressed the edge across the skin on Sam's belly causing a shallow cut to appear. Dean watched as blood began oozing out of the wound as his own nausea began to build.

He quickly used the knife on his self slicing it into his palm then pressing it into Sam's stomach causing the blood to mingle. Swallowing deeply he began to chant, the Latin words seemingly echoing through the room.

_ego ordo vos dimitto is somes_

_utor is cruor penetro meus some_

_s quod misceo penetro is_

_somes licentia is populus_

Sam's body began to jerk, chest lifting from the bed straining against his bonds.

_ego ordo vos dimitto is somes_

_utor is cruor penetro meus some_

_s quod misceo penetro is_

_somes licentia is populus_

He continued chanting resisting the instinctual urge to go tend to his ailing brother.

_ego ordo vos dimitto is somes_

_utor is cruor penetro meus some_

_s quod misceo penetro is_

_somes licentia is populus_

Sam's back was completely off the bed now, head thrown back the tendons in his neck straining horrendously.

_Per is ritus ego thee ordo_

_vos dimitto meus brhter quod_

_penetro is voluntarius somes!_

The room was filled with Sam's screaming as a black cloud erupt from his mouth being drawn to Dean. When the last of the cloud had left Sam collapsed boneless onto the bed. The cloud seemed to hang around in the air as if contemplating its next move giving Dean the time to look over at his ghostly pale brother looking for any sign that Sam was still in their.

His reprieve was broken as the cloud invaded him. He screamed and his legs buckled causing him to collapse leaning on the bed slightly.

He screamed again as he felt which could only be described as pure evil envelop every cell in his body. Pain seemed to follow the demon clouding his senses. He could feel the demon in the back of his brain whispering to him.

Powerful emotions began to shot through him taking over from the pain, similar to earlier when the Demon had put the brain whammy on him but ten times more powerful. More screaming entered the room it took it a few seconds before he realized that the screams where his own.

_Ohh god is this what Sammy felt for all those weeks? _

The whispering turned into laughing. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to cover his ears.

"_Sammy felt this too, this and a hell of a lot more, You should of seen him Dean begging and screaming for it to end, not caring if he died as long as it stopped_".

"_No_" He managed to pry his eyes open ignoring the demons whispers, glancing over at Bobby obviously he could hear the demon just him. He felt himself being drawn deeper and deeper into his mind, dangling in between consciousness and unconsciousness and a black formless world.

"_Ahh there that patented Dean Winchester confidence in his brother or is it denial of his brother weaknesses_" The demon sounded smug completely unfazed of his change of hosts.

"_I don't care how long you were in him you don't know him" _

"_Ha the denial strikes again_" the demon taunted.

"_Shut up_" he replied tightly.

"_What's wrong Dean? Have a hit a nerve_"

Dean ignored desperately trying to collect his thoughts through the pain and intense emotions that kept hitting him. Suddenly something dawned on him. He slipped further falling completely onto the floor.

"_You trying to distract me aren't you, you know our plan and you are trying to distract me_"

"_Well obviously, I knew about your pathetic plan the moment you foolishly opened up your body to me_"

"_Well I hope you have enjoyed your stay cos you're going back to hell_" He tried to focus his mind trying to escape this void back to the outside world and back to his body.

He felt the demon clawing at him trying to draw him back. Images started flashing in front of his eyes, each image more heart wrenching and soul destroying than the last.

Images of Sam hurt lying bloodied and beaten on the floor, a baby being thrusted into his arms, pulling Sam from his burning apartment, a young Sam crying in his room with a bloody nose, Sam and John arguing.

He concentrated harder on his goal ignoring the memories pushing past the pain till he was able to open his eyes seeing Sam's unconscious body on the bed. Finding his voice he began to recite the words of the exorcism.

malum intus ego ordo vos

He felt his body being pulled backwards hitting the edge of the salt line he screamed involuntary as he hit it, feeling as though his body was being slammed into a brick wall.

_to order vos licentia is vessel_

His back arched as electric shock like tendrils pulsated up in his spine causing another scream to leave his mouth.

"_Give up Dean, You know you want to, he's going to die anyway let me have his body and you will live … you can live your life free of him… he's always been a burden a responsibility" _the demon's voice echoed through his mind.

"_He's not a burden and he will never will be_" he answered truthfully.

_vado tergum ut abyssus licentia is_

The pain in his spine doubled and he almost collapsed completely on the floor, sweet dripping down his forehead running into his eyes blurring his vision.

"_What would Sammy want Dean? Would he want you to put yourself through this? Would he want you to suffer? And risk your life like this?"_

"_I'm his brother any amount of pain is worth it!"_

_somes quod exuro in abyssus_

It was getting harder and harder to speak now forcing each syllable out painfully. He felt a strong grip around his throat constricting his airway. Every attempted breath was met with protests from his aching lungs.

"_It didn't have to come to this, now you're going to die and Sammy will be mine"_

"_not going to happen bitch"_

With the last bit of strength he had in his body he was able to form the last words of exorcism.

_exuro in abyssus!_

As soon as the words had left his mouth the pressure on his throat disappeared and he sucked in a lungful of air. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders the evil presence was gone.

"Sammy?" he mumbled out. He grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself to get a look at him.

"Sammy?" he mumbled out again before losing his battle and slipping into unconsciousness.

**AN thanks to everybody for their reviews. A bit of a cliff hanger but not as bad as some of them. **

**Hope everybody enjoyed the update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17**

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

_As soon as the words had left his mouth the pressure on his throat disappeared and he sucked in a lungful of air. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders the evil presence was gone._

"Sammy?" he mumbled out. He grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself to get a look at him.

"Sammy?" he mumbled out again before losing his battle and slipping into unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam sat huddled in a darkened corner knees pressed against his chest rocking his body back and forth. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him threatening to devour him.

He was unsure when the deafening silence had begun but somehow it bothered him more than the Demons whispers.

He remembered the sound of the Demon laughing but then the laughter had turned to screaming then there was nothing, nothing but silence. The poisonous whispers of the demon had been almost reassuring giving him something to focus on, now he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

He whimpered as he brought his knee's closer to his chest silently sobbing into them.

He had never felt so alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sammy?!" he mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. His memories of recent events quickly flooded him. He quickly pushed himself off the mattress he found himself on and felt a hand push him backwards.

"Easy Dean" came Bobby's reassuring voice.

"Sam?" He quickly looked around the room noting the Bobby had straightened out the rook whilst he was unconscious. Sam lay on the other bed deathly still. The exorcism had seemed to have worked but had Sam survived. His eyes shone with panic as he tried to sit up once more.

"He's alive" Bobby said noticing Dean's concern.

"Let me up" he asked, Bobby looked hesitant as he helped Dean into a sitting position. Dean swayed slightly as the blood left his head.

"You ok?"

"Fine" he replied ignoring his own aches and pains he stood as crossed the small space of carpet separating him from Sam.

He sunk to the mattress and pressed two fingers into Sam's neck relieved to find his pulse strong beneath his fingertips.

"Sammy?" he said, gently tapping his cheek.

"I'm going out to get coffee" Bobby said from behind him. He barely even registered the door closing.

"Sammy time to wake up" he said trying to inject some humour into his tone.

Sam remained totally still on the bed face completely lack and emotionless.

"Sammy please" he begged.

Dean reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair of Sam's forehead. He eyes trailed down to his little brother scarred chest, taking in every angry looking raised line. Anger and a sense of failure filled him as he gently traced his thumb across one of the scars. He knew that they may never vanish completely and that Sam would be forever haunted be haunted by what the Demon and his followers had did to him.

"I swear I will make them pay for what they have done" He promised.

They remained in silence, minutes silently ticking by as Dean watched his brother for any sign that he was going to wake up, praying to any gods that were listening to let him switch places with Sam.

"Please Sammy come back to me, don't leave me alone"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby sat in his old beaten up truck sipping his cooling black coffee. He was parked next to the impala outside the motel room. After seeing Dean anguish filled face he thought it best to leave the brothers alone and made his excuses knowing that Dean's attention was else where.

Only less than an hour ago he had been gripping his gun watching the closet thing he had ever had to a son willingly posses himself. He could still taste the bile in his mouth as he watched the thick black smoke enter Dean's mouth. The image of Dean's face contorting in pain as he thought an inner struggle with the ancient Demon.

There was elements of the ritual that he deliberately hadn't told Dean. Such as it had never been successfully completed before, the demon had always returned to the original host and killed the person performing the ritual. He was proud of Dean and his strength of character and the sheer love he had for his brother.

He sighed and readjusted his truckers cap. What had him really concerned was if Sam actually woke up. He knew through research the results of the Demons particular brand of torture. Even if Sam was still in there buried within the recesses of his mind, he may not want to wake up.

Sam was one of the strongest people he knew, that strength was doubled when he was with his brother. But the demon had seriously messed with the youngest Winchesters head. Forcing him to believe that his brother was dead. Without his brother Sam may not want to wake up, even if he did would he even be sane?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The darkness seemed to be closing in on him suffocating him. Pressing down on his skin like thousands of tiny needles. He buried his head further into his palms wishing that it would all go away, wishing for anything but this horrid nightmare world. Hoping for something to set him free. He wanted his brother, he wanted to apologize to him for all his past mistakes and for causing his death. But he knew when he did let go he wouldn't be reunited with his brother. Dean was a good soul and would surely go to heaven, but after all the terrible things he had done all the misery and sorrow he had caused he would destined for hell. Part of him welcomed that it was justified.

He heard whispering in the darkness. Had the demon come back? When had it even left? Time was meaningless in this darkness. He heard a voice calling to him through the darkness speaking his name.

"_Sammy time to wake up" _The voice was urging him to go to it; the voice was familiar and soothing. The voice almost sounded like Dean's. But that couldn't be right it had to be some kind of cruel trick, the demon had done it before.

"_Sammy please"_ Sam dug his palms into his ears trying to drown out that sound. Why was it still taunting him? Hadn't it done enough? Hadn't it got what it wanted already?

"_I swear I will make them pay for what they have done"_ The begging had turned to threats. He was aware that the demon had killed whilst in his body; he knew that he was responsible for every death that the demon had caused. He hadn't been strong enough to resist the demon, through that weakness every single death was on his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Dean said anxiously. It had been hours since he had woken up from the ritual and Sam had shown no sign of waking. He looked so young and helpless laying there.

"Dean your brothers been through a lot he will wake up when he is ready" Bobby reassured.

"but its been hours since the ritual, what if something went wrong?" Dean said panicky.

"Nothing has gone wrong Dean the ritual was text book"

"Then why hasn't he woken up"

"Just give him time"

"Bobby what happens when he does wake up?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that son of a bitch was in his head for almost a month who know what that bastard did to him" Dean said unknowingly mirroring Bobby's earlier thoughts. "Your heard what that demon said he thinks I'm dead, god knows what else that demon has tricked him into believing"

"Then we will just have to help him deal"

"Deal? Deal? How the hell is he supposed to deal with what happened to him? How is anybody supposed to deal with the hell he has been through!" Dean almost yelled angrily at his friend, anger and exhaustion getting the better of him. He ran his hand through his head and then cradled his head in his hands.

Bobby remained silent not taking the words to heart. The boy had been through a hell of a lot, they both had he obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

Bobby took in Dean's haggard appearance and let the harsh tone slide. Dean's five a clock shadow had long since turned into a fully fledged beard. Bag's hung heavily from his eyes aging him further. His youthful appearance had merged into that of a world weary man. The only way for Dean to recover was if Sam recovered first, and deep down Dean knew this too.

"Look Bobby I'm sorry it's just…."

"Don't worry about it" Bobby interrupted.

"Thanks man" Dean said doing his best to stifle a yawn.

"Get some sleep" Bobby said firmly making it sound like an order. Dean looked over at his brother's lifeless form as though by resting would somehow betray Sam.

"Fine but just for a little while" As if justifying it to himself. It was late a little after two am.

Bobby dismissed himself to his own room leaving the two brothers alone. The door closed with a click. Dean looked over at his own unoccupied bed and then to the empty bed next to it. He gripped Sam's limp hand in his own and squeezed it.

He silently moved around to the other side of the bed and laid down, unwilling to put any unnecessary distance between them.

"Dude if mention this ever I am totally kicking your ass" He said before falling asleep next to Sam, Unaware of the silent battle Sam was fighting inside his own mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

"_Dude if mention this ever I am totally kicking your ass" He said before falling asleep next to Sam, Unaware of the silent battle Sam was fighting inside his own mind._

Light seemingly from no where seemed to filter into the room, finally allowing Sam to take in his surroundings. Sam lifted his head up slightly away from his shaking knees noticing for the first time a faint glow in the distance as if beckoning to him. He rubbed his palms into his eyes trying to force the image from his mind. He glanced up at the light once more, this time the light was closer to him taking the form of a person.

"No it can't be! Please just leave me alone!" he begged desperately._ Why won't they just leave me alone? Haven't I suffered enough already. _He cradled his head once more.

"Please just leave me alone" he yelled into the void.

He wanted the figure to go he wanted to be alone. The cold darkness was reassuring and felt safe. He had been alone the demon had left and nothing could hurt him. Had the demon come back? Or was it someone else? Someone that new what he had done, someone with accusing eyes full of hate and blame?

He screamed out again dignity lost as he begged the person to leave. His hands clenched at his hair, curling in on himself as if to hide away from the stranger.

He could tell the figure was getting closer to him, the light pouring in through his closed eyes. The figure was standing above him know he could feel its eyes bearing down on him. He buried his head harder into his knees so much it began to hurt.

He felt a weight fall on his shoulder as it placed its hand on him. His body began to shake with fear, tears flowed freely down his cheeks fearing the demon had come back to torture him once more. Despair raced through his mind as a sob escaped is lips.

"Please no more"

The hand shifted from his shoulder and cupped his cheek in a caring gesture. He flinched at the gesture and resisted the urge to look up. The hand moved to his chin and forced him to look up.

"No" he mumbled in despair taking in the figures features, her long blonde hair, kind eyes and warm smile. He had done a lot of horrible things in his life, his hands would be forever stained with the blood of all those that he had killed. But he didn't deserve this. Was the demon back to punish him once more, punish him for his sins?

"Not her please" the Demon had tortured him with warped versions of his memories but how could she be hear when he had no memories of her? Unless this was a new game of his, a new way to make him suffer?

The figure crouched down so that she was kneeling in front of him, her white nightgown pooling on the floor.

"No… your not her… you can't be" The figure had to be a lie, an illusion wearing her face as a mask.

The kind eyes starred into his own tired ones, imploring him, begging him to understand.

"Mum?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean returned from the bathroom and slouched down on the empty bed. It was nearly noon Bobby had left a few hours previously after receiving a call from an old friend that needed some help on a hunt. Since the ritual had gone down Dean had only left his brothers side when the pain in his bladder became too much to ignore.

He had been starring at Sam's prone body for hours and still Sam had shown no signs of regaining consciousness. Sam's face looked noticeably slimmer new scars littered his thin body. _What the hell had that bastard done in his little brother body? When was the last time he had eaten or drunk anything?_

He quickly got a bottle of water from the small fridge and sat beside Sam. He opened the bottle and placed it gently on his lips tipping it gently, praying to god that this would work and he wouldn't have to take him to hospital. He poured a little bit of the cool liquid into his mouth, massaging his throat with his free hand silently urging him to swallow. After a few tense moments Sam's body instinctually swallowed, after repeating this action several times till the bottle was half empty he placed it on the dresser.

"That better Sam?" He asked even though he knew he would get no response.

"Sam seriously you have to wake up this sleeping beauty act is getting old even though with that girly hair of yours you really fit the part" He joked his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Sam please you have to wake up for me, I don't know what to do. Bobby's gone but he stayed as long as he could, got called away on another hunt you understand" He had heard that coma victims often heard what was being spoken to them even though they were unconscious, It was worth a try anything was worth a try.

"I'm so sorry for all this Sam. When you wake up a promise you that I will make it up to you, we will take a break from hunting go see some tourist attractions, have some chick flick moments"

Dean kept talking to Sam for hours his speech filled with broken sentences and meaningless words hoping that the sounds of his voice we bring Sam back to him. Praying silently to himself that when Sam did wake up he would be able to fix his mental wounds. How was he meant to fix Sam's mental scars when he couldn't even fix his own?

He couldn't fail his brother again. It was his job to protect Sam had been since he was a small child, it was a responsibility he wasn't willing to give up. But he had failed in his task letting Sam get hurt, being taken away from him right under his nose. He had to make this right he had to make it up to Sam some how. He didn't deserve his forgiveness but at least on some small level he could somehow make it up to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No you're not her you can't be!" he yelled at the woman. He was confused his brain was filled with conflicting memories. The demon was playing with his head again. This had to be some new trick of it's a new way to make him suffer a new way for him to pay for his sins.

"She can't be here!" he yelled as if to justify her away.

"Oh Sammy my Baby Sammy" Mary said soothingly.

"No you can't be here you can't" It couldn't be his mother, his mother was a beckon of hope and goodness and he was the bad, dirty and evil. Why would she be here? Why would she soil herself by being here? His mind desperately tried to come up with an answer. The only result his confused mind could come up with is that this women no matter how much she looked like her couldn't possibly be his mother.

"No you're not her! You're nothing but a trick and illusion! You're the demon come to punish me again!" He whimpered into his knees.

"It's me Sam I promise you it me, look into your heart you know it to be true" Sam did as he was asked and felt a warmth within himself that recognized that the woman was his mother and not an illusion.

"Ohh god mum, I'm so sorry mum I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" She said truthfully.

"But you died….You died because of me…If it wasn't for me you would still be alive … Dean would have a family…He would have a proper life free from pain"

"Sweetie it was the demon that killed me, In no way shape or form could it have possibly been your fault"

"Buttt… the demon it showed me … Its my fault" he reasoned.

"It was trying to confuse make you weak"

"But I am weak" he said miserably.

"You are not weak Sam you are one of the strongest, bravest people you have saved so many people. You have to go back"

"No I can't" he said his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes you can Sam, you have to go back Dean is waiting for you"

"No he's not I killed him" he sobbed face falling back onto his knees.

"No you didn't Sam I promise you your brother is safe and sound waiting for you to wake up"

"No he's not he's dead I saw his body"

"It was a trick of the demon trying to make you vulnerable to it"

"So he's not dead?" he asked trying to get his confused mind to understand and accept this new fact.

"No sweetie he's not, I know your very confused at the moment and scared, A demon invaded your mind its now gone but your still trapped. You need to wake up, Dean needs you"

"But I don't want to wake up, I've caused so much hurt, killed so many people"

"That wasn't you it was the demon you can't blame yourself for those deaths there was nothing you could of done to have prevented them" Mary said kindly.

"But I gave in, let it take control"

"Sweetie there was nothing you could of done the demon was extremely powerful anybody with of broken, it did horrible and hideous things to you, none of this was your fault baby" She said stroking his face.

"I have to go soon and you have to go back" she said softly.

"No mum please stay …. Don't leave me alone" He begged tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You have to be strong baby, you have to go back"

"I don't know how to go back"

"Close your eyes and follow Dean's voice" Sam closed his eyes and grasped his mothers hand.

"But I can't hear him"

"Try again" she coaxed, Sam did as he was told a closed his eyes once more concentrating until he heard a faint whisper in the darkness.

"I can hear him" he said his voice a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Good now go to him" Sam's eyes remained closed as he concentrated on the whisper recognizing the soft warm tones belonging to his brother.

"I love you and I always will" Mary whispered as she watched Sam disappear in front of her. A tear rolled down her cheek, she knew the rules she was there as a guide and as soon as Sam woke up all memory of their conversation would be erased. _ Why did the universe have to be so cruel?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was getting dark outside. Dean stood up to draw the curtains and flicked on the lamp. It was then he noticed Sam's eyes moving behind his eyelids.

"Sammy?!" He asked his voice a mixture of shock and hope.

"Sammy? You in there?" he coaxed.

"Come on Sammy open those puppy dog eyes"

Sam's hand twitched slightly, Dean quickly grasped the appendage and squeezed it.

"Come on Sammy, your almost there open your eyes for me"

Sam breathing increased his chest rising and falling rapidly. Both his hands clenched into tight fists and his head began to jerk from side to side.

"Sam that's it wake up" He said as Sam's eyes opened up slightly.

"Dean?" he said weakly confusion evident in his eyes.

"Yeah Sam it's me" he said relief flooding through him.

"No no no you can't be! Get away from me!" Sam screamed as he threw himself away from his concerned older brother.

**a/n hope everybody enjoyed the update, thanks to everybody that reviewed so far**

**reviews as ever are welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ok guys we all know the drill, I don't own them, don't make any money from this … blah blah woof woof**

_Previously:_

"_Sam that's it wake up" He said as Sam's eyes opened up slightly._

"_Dean?" he said weakly confusion evident in his eyes._

"_Yeah Sam it's me" he said relief flooding through him._

"_No no no you can't be! Get away from me!" Sam screamed as he threw himself away from his concerned older brother_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam drifted in and out of consciousness his mind weary and heavy as he struggled to open his eyes. His mind was filled with horrible images flashes of bloodied bodies their pitiful screaming just before the light left their eyes.

A voice in the back of his mind was urging him to wake up, was it the demon? He didn't want to wake up. Every cell of his body ached with fear and revulsion.

He felt something warm grip his hand tightly. The gesture familiar and reassuring yet a part of him wanted to wrench his hand away.

He had to wake up but his body felt alien to him. It felt abused, worn and dirty. His body no longer felt like it belonged to him it had been soiled somehow and should be thrown away. He wanted to curl into a little ball and hide away from all the hurt and fear that threatened to consume him.

"_Come on Sammy, your almost there open your eyes for me_" a soft encouraging voice said, the voice seemed to be coming from above him.

He concentrated on opening his eyes, he struggled against the dead weights that he felt like they where resting on them. Why couldn't he open his eyes? He started to panic he felt trapped like something was holding him down. It had to be the demon back to torment him… he had to get away…away from the suffering and all the pain. He felt his hands fist in fabric as his tormented mind tried to fight against the smothering darkness.

"_Sam that's it wake up_" A voice said as he finally managed to prey his eyes open a fraction.

What met him his gaze made him want to crawl back into the darkness. Kind eyes starred back down at him. Warm, kind impossible eyes that he recognized.

"Dean?" he asked his voice sounding strange even to his own ear. He managed to pry his eyes open further until he could fully make out the figure towering above him. It couldn't be him it just couldn't. It had to be some sort of trick.

"Yeah Sam it's me" came the reply. He was lying. Dean was dead his body was lying motionless and cold in that dank room. This person … this imposter couldn't possibly be his brother.

"No no no you can't be! Get away from me!" he screamed using all of his strength he pulled himself away from the lying face of his tormentor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dawn watched as fear quickly filled his brother's eyes. He instinctively reached out to try and calm Sam's flaying limbs. The relief he had felt earlier when Sam had woken was quickly slipping away from him.

"Shh shh Sammy its ok" he soothed grasping Sam's arms lightly.

Sam recoiled from the touch pushing himself even further away until his body was pressed up against the headboard.

"No no no" he mumbled desperately drawing his long legs up to his chest.

"Sammy" he asked again moving his body so that he was sitting in front of Sam.

"Sammy what's wrong" he asked gently placing his hand on Sam's shaking knee. Sam's body continued to shake as distraught sobs raced through his tall frame.

Dean inched himself closer trying to make out the muffled sobs. He carefully moved his hand so that it rested on Sam's cheek cupping it lightly. Sam jerked his head back violently trying to get away. Dean's hand remained on Sam's cheek as he carefully lifted it so that he could see his face. He gazed into Sam's eyes searching for ant sort of recognition any sort of sign that his little brother was in there amongst all the pain and confusion.

"Sammy speak to me bro" he patiently asked barely keeping the concern out of his voice.

"No no no you're not him" he sobbed out jerked back until his head hit the wooden headboard with a dull thwack.

"Yes Sam it's me its Dean" he said his hand moving back to cradle the back of Sam head.

"I'm so sorry Dean it's all my fault"

"What is?" he asked terrified of the answer he would get.

"Your all dead all of you all my fault, all my fault" his sobbed out his body racking back and forth.

"Shh Sam it's not your fault none of this is your fault" he replied stroking the back of his head not understanding why Sammy thought he was to blame.

"Yes it is don't you see?" He said still not looking at Dean.

"What don't I see Sam?" he asked patiently.

"My fault all my fault" he repeated again and again until it became almost a mantra.

"What's your fault Sam" he asked again dread filling in the bottom of his stomach.

"But you're dead" he said adamantly.

"Sam … I'm not dead … I'm right here with you … alive" Dean said as calming as possible. _What the hell had that bastard done to his little brother?_ Bobby had warned him that they might play mind tricks on him and he had tried to prepare himself for whatever they might have done, but those words hearing them first hand was devastating.

"yes you are, you're dead and its all my fault I'm so sorry Dean after all the suffering I put you through you deserved so much better .. I'm so sorry Dean I'm so sorry"

Sams rocking increase until his head was hitting the headboard with every rock.

"Sam stop it your going to hurt yourself!" Sam reacted badly against his raised voice causing his rocking to become more and more violent.

"Sam stop it" he repeated this time in a calmer voice… You have nothing to be sorry for" he moved his hand slightly to take the impact of the headboard.

"No you're lying, you're not him! Just some fake wearing his face to taunt me!" Sam rationalized in confused and muddled mind.

"No Sam listen to me I'm not lying to you … I'm your brother I'm alive and sitting right in front of you… the demon is gone I sent that son of bitch back to hell your safe now" he said reassuringly.

"no you're dead, you're a trick… your dead because of me just like Jess, just like mum!"

"No Sammy!" he said moving his hands around to Sam's face stopping his rocking.

He paused for a moment taking in Sam's gaunt face, his red swollen eyes glistening with moisture.

"They're deaths are none of your fault, you didn't kill them the yellow eyed bastard did"

Sam mumbled something incoherently and closed his eyes tears forcing themselves out from under the closed lids.

"Sam I'm ok I'm not dead … open your eyes and look at me" he commanded his voice taking an eerily similar tone as their fathers. Sam automatically obeyed his order.

"Sam look into my eyes I'm you're brother" Dean stated unknowingly repeating his brothers earlier request to his brother.

Sam did as asked and stared into his brothers eyes. Suddenly as if somebody had turned on a light in the darkest of room's things seemed a little clearer.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam it me" Relief filling him.

"Dean oh god Dean" he said as he lunged towards him wrapping his arms around his brother. He buried his head into Dean shoulder and held onto him as though he was the most precious thing in the world. Dean did the same matching his brother's sentiments exactly.

**A/n thew almost finished only one more chapter to go! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed.**

**The 200****th**** reviewer gets a cookie.**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three weeks since Sam had been released from the demons hold, Almost two months to the day since the whole terrifying nightmare had began and Dean was stilled amazed and truly thankful that Sam lying on the bed opposite him safe and sound.

During the darkest moments there had been a little voice in the back of his mind that told him that he would never get Sam back. That he wouldn't be strong enough that he would be brave enough. When he had finally managed to get the evil son of a bitch out of him and Sam had woken up screaming it was as though it had all been a cruel joke. That Sam had been given back to him only to be taken away.

The first few days had been extremely difficult with Sam falling in and out of consciousness. Each time Dean would hover over him praying to god that Sam would recognise him.

He had expected the nightmares he had become accustomed to them after Sam rejoined him after Jessica's death. He was used to Sam waking up in a cold sweat, Jessica's name a hint of his lips, Familiar with Sam's refusal to tell him any details.

It was true he had expected the nightmares but he hadn't expected this. The first time it had happened he had reached for the knife he always his under his pillows and rushed to his brother's side expecting him being attacked. Sam's body was flailing all over the bed, eyes wide open, screaming for Dean to help him to make the pain stop.

However those experiences could not prepare him for Sam's new nightmares. They started soon after he had gotten Sam back. Sam would start mumbling thrashing around on the bed then he would start screaming, sometimes he would fall out of the bed and end up huddled in a corner. When Dean went over to him Sam would have his eyes open but somehow would not be able to see him. When questioned in the morning Sam would have no recollection of the dreams.

He had spoken to Bobby and searched the internet and had come to the conclusion that Sam was experiencing night terrors and hopefully they would go away on there own. During the days Sam barely left the room speaking only when spoken to. Starring in the direction of the tv but not actually watching occasionally mumbling to himself.

They were currently in a small motel in Minnesota laying low. They had driven there as soon as Sam was well enough to travel wanting to get Sam as far away from the Demon's worshipers as possible as well as from the memories the location offered.

Sam was almost back to normal or at least he said he was. His body still bore the scars the demon had inflicted on him and he would forever where them. He would never be free of the physical reminders of what he went through. Sam kept telling him that he was fine but his eyes still had that haunted look in them.

Dean had just gotten back from grabbing some breakfast for them both insisting that Sam ate everything that he gave him hopping to put some flesh back on his now thinner frame.

"There happy now grandma" Sam asked swallowing back the last of his pancakes.

"Yep Sammy boy"

"Come on Dean we've got a lead on a job a couple of towns over" Sam yelled as he left the motel room.

Dean smiled and grabbed his own duffle and followed his brother over to the impala. Once they were both situated Dean started the engine, smiling at the welcoming sound of the engine coming to life. He looked over at Sammy with a content look on his face.

"Everything alright dude?" Sam asked confused at Dean's expression.

"Yeah I'm good"

**a/n hi guys. Thanks to everybody that stuck with this story to the end. And to all those lovely people that have reviewed and supported me all the way through. If it weren't for you guys I would have never of finished this story.**

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters but I am planning a sequel/ follow up to this story which will tie up any unresolved emotions– suggestions anyone?**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys just a little note to tell you that the sequel to Sacrifice is now up and is called: Waking up from the nightmare

Hi guys just a little note to tell you that the sequel to Sacrifice is now up and is called: Waking up from the nightmare.

Summary: Sam thought that he had put the nightmare behind him, he couldn't of been more wrong.

Sorry for the wait and I hope everybody enjoys the next instalment.


End file.
